La Corona Universal
by ImperialStar
Summary: Las pequeñas diferencias pueden provocar grandes cambios, y Las mas grandes solo magnifican esa ley universal, veamos como La Gran Diferencia aparece en el momento mas crucial de una historia, y cambia el destino de Steven y todos los suyos para siempre cuando el hombre mas grande de todos llega antes de que su historia sea escrita. (en proceso de Reedicion: Capitulo 1 listo)
1. Chapter 1

**Editado el 23/09/2019: Aprovecho este espacio para anuciar que tambien tengo no solo escrita, sino que tambien ILUSTRADA, esta historia en Wattpad escritaNotas al Final del el Capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno:**

 **El Origen de Los Tiempo: El Prologo de Todas Las Cosas**

Reinaba la total oscuridad en un lugar desconocido. De repente, una columna de luz brillante surge de la nada y dentro de la columna unas múltiples esferas de colores diferentes que aparecen inmediatamente para deformándose y uniéndose para formar una sola imagen a la vez que una voz suave y femenina comenzando a narrar una historia ancestral.

En la imagen incluida se verá cuatro siluetas de aspecto femenino puestas juntas, cada una de distinto diseño, color y tamaño, una de color blanco que era la más grande y se encuentra en el centro por encima de las otras, una azul y otra amarilla ambas más pequeñas y se encontraban a los lados, y final mente la más pequeña de todas las que era de color rosa la cual se encuentra en la parte inferior y la única que se le puede ver el cuerpo completo

" _hace mucho milenios atrás, en La Primera Era para una especie conocida como" Gemas ", seres inmortales de gran poder hecho de luz sólida y vida, Las Diamantes; Matriarcas de toda la civilización y únicas es su perfección busca expandir y propagar esa perfección por todo el universo "_

La imagen de las siluetas cambio, cada una de las siluetas se transforman en tres diamantes triangulares, cada uno correspondiente en posición y color estas siluetas formándose así un solo gran diamante.

La imagen se alejó mostrando ese gran diamante estaba dentro de una esfera, una esfera que seguro era un planeta ya que esta estaba rodeada de otros planetas de múltiples forma y tamaño, planetas los cuales se trasformaron en siluetas simples las cuales poseían cada uno un diamante de distinto color, una forma de representar como la civilización de las gemas se propaga por todo el universo.

" _las gemas eran grandiosas y muy superiores en todo aspecto a los seres orgánicos a los cuales ellas miraban con desdén, cada gema era creada con un propósito en específico, desde el momento de su creación una gema ya tenían asignado su puesto en la vida, los cuarzos y rubíes eran soldados, las perlas eran sirvientas, los bismutos construían las edificaciones de la civilización, los lápices lazuli terraformaban mundos, las ágatas se aseguraban de que todos hicieran su trabajo, cada gema tenía encajar en el imperio y la visión de "perfección "de los diamantes, como la pieza un rompecabezas"._

Las luces y colores se mezclan para formar una nueva imagen, en ella podrían ver la figura de los diamantes por encima de todos los demás.

" _pero Las Diamantes, perfecta e infinitamente superior a cualquier otra gema, gobernar todo el imperio cada una con su propia corte ellas juntas conforman La Gran Autoridad Diamante, ninguna gema elegía su destino propio ya ninguna le molestaba, si siempre había sido hasta que ..._ "

Aquella voz hizo una pausa mientras la imagen cambiaba y mostraba un planeta muy especial.

" _Hasta que Diamante Rosa, el Diamante más joven de todas, elegió el planeta Tierra para iniciar la expansión de su corte, siendo la colonia de la Tierra su primera colonia"_

Podemos ver como aparece la imagen del planeta Tierra y la luna, luego aparece la mano de Diamante Rosa sobre la tierra y al tocarla, tanto la Tierra como su astro se transforma en una esfera negra con un diamante rosa en el medio, y de dicho diamante unas líneas se esparcen por todas las partes.

" _Durante su primera etapa la colonia Gema no se diferenciaba de las demás"_ la imagen cambio mostrando la construcción y puesta en marcha de una Guardería (1).

Luego, la imagen cambia y muestra dos grandes figuras una amarilla y otra azul.

" _pero eso fue solo al principio, una medida que pasaba el tiempo Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul, las más afectadas a Rosa se dieron cuenta que la colonia tomaba demasiado tiempo para terminar, mucho más que lo que debería ya que la tierra era un planeta inofensivo, pero los informes sobre el progreso tardaban cada vez más y más, hasta que un día se detenga, por lo que decidieron investigar y preguntar a Rosa que pasaba "_

La imagen cambia para mostrar las figuras de Diamante Azul y Amarillo interrogando a Diamante Rosa.

" _interrogaron a Rosa y esta le dijo que ya no quería construir la colonia, vio que en la Tierra había vida, vida que a diferencia de las gemas estaba en un constante y hermoso cambio, les hablo sobre las maravillas y bellezas de la tierra. Y entre ellas se destacaban los humanos quienes no solo cambiaban con el mundo si no cambiaban el mundo a su alrededor, si bien eran primitivos y su cambio no siempre iba para bien se notaba que, aunque de una forma lenta, aprendían de sus errores "Tomaban un mejorado rumbo, Rosa no quería terminar con eso, Lo es que más, quería guiarlos y que tanto Gemas como humanos aprendían mutuamente uno de otro"._

Las siluetas amarillas y azul señalan con un hombre de regaño a la pequeña silueta que era Diamante Rosa.

" _a Amarillo y Azul eso no es la convenció o les intereso, durante mucho tiempo y de múltiples formas Diamante Rosa lo intento, pero nada las convenciones a las dos matriarcas de lo contrario, ellas no les importa la tierra por lo que no tienen ver su belleza y por lo tanto querían que su compañera cumpliera con su papel como una de las gobernantes del Planeta Madre, que acabara la construcción de la colonia Gema de una vez por todas, aunque eso significaba destruir la Tierra y toda su vida en ella "_

La imagen cambio y muestra una silueta más detallada de Diamante Rosa, la cual se sienta sentada en su trono, puede ver una silueta de Rosa con las manos en la cabeza y con su persona completa expresando desesperación.

" _Diamante Rosa no sabía qué hacer, para construir una colonia completa se necesitarían todos los recursos del planeta lo que dejaría a la Tierra como una cáscara vacía y con toda la vida extinta. Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul no hicieron caso a sus suplicas, ¡ "¡Y ni siquiera hablar con Diamante Blanco podría tan solo pensarse !, si ni Azul ni Amarillo podríamos comprender su deseo mucho menos ella"._

Pero de repente unas siluetas humanoides de color oscuro con ropas tribales observaron la gran matriarca y su situación.

" _Diamante Rosa estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer ... hasta que los humanos vieron su pesar, y aunque no comprendía todo el peso de la situación, comprendían que estaba sufriendo, al verla de ese modo una de las mejores virtudes de la humanidad "se hizo presente en ellos: la empatía, esa gran virtud de verso a sí mismo en otras personas fue el impulso buscar alguna solución a su peso"._

Los humanos de la imagen se reunieron con otro humano, esta nueva figura se vio más un poco más alta que las de los humanos comunes, además que portaba ropajes distintos que lo delataba como una especie de sacerdote.

" _uniendo sus fuerzas buscaron el consejo de sus místicos e inmortales guías, algunos individuos especiales conocidos como los **Chamanes** , pues querían acabar con la angustia de La Dama de las Rosas, como ellos la llamabas, y si hubieran tenido alguien la respuesta era ellos"_

Vemos como un grupo de múltiples chamanes se reúnen y parecían tener una discusión.

" _estos se reunieron y tuvieron un largo debate, una diferencia de los demás humanos ellos gracias a su enorme sabiduría ellos si comprendían todo lo que pasaba, sabían que el destino del mundo y de los habitantes que ellos juraron guiar y proteger estaba en juego , lograron encontrar una solución, se encontraron cuenta que necesitaban un aliado, alguien que igualara o superara el poder de un diamante, y con un llamado_ _ **ELLOS**_ _aparecieron "_

Los humanos de la imagen se reunieron y apuntaron sus manos hacia el cielo y los rayos de luz dorada salieron de sus manos, uniéndose en el cielo y formando una explosión de luz. Y del epicentro de la explosión apareció unas nuevas siluetas de diferentes colores formas y del triple de tamaño que un humano promedio, todas portando armaduras y armas distintas.

Y en medio de ellas estaba, alzándose por encima de ellos, la figura mas grande e imponente de todas, con largos cabellos castaños oscuros, piel bronceada, cubierta de una armadura de oro y de una aura dorada, cuatro veces más grandes que las siluetas humanos ordinarios, de un tamaño incluido mayor que Diamante Rosa, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una pesada armadura de oro y su cabello negro y su piel era bronceada.

Habia otra figura mas, claramente femenica, con orejas puntiaguda, facciones suaves y afiladas, y con un largo cabello dorado, con un hermoso vestido de colores rojo, verde y blanco, con un bastón en su mano derecha

Rodeado por 19 figuras en total, las cuales eran de un tamaño menor al del, pero aun así aún más grandes que cualquier otro ser humano, cada uno portaba una armadura igual o similar a la de aquel gigante dorado, pero cada una era distinta a su modo, así como el portador de esas armaduras.

" _El Hombre Dorado y La Dama de la Vida, así los llamaban, y sus hijos, y estos seres era como algo jamás visto tanto para las Gemas como para los propios humanos, el llamado Hombre Dorado era la impotencia, la configuración y la humanidad, todo junto hecho carne, hueso , metal y poder y sus hijos "Los Primarcas". Vistos ante los ojos de su pueblo como fuerzas superiores "_

Vemos que la silueta de El Hombre Dorado ahora estaban el y sus hijos, junto a Diamante Rosa, estaban encarados a Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul y Diamante Blanco, en la imagen se mostraba a El Diamante Rosa frente al resto de La Autoridad Diamante , se muestra la silueta de El Hombre Dorado.

" Asi El Imperio de la Humanidad nación, _Hubo muchos conflictos_ _en aquellos tiempos_ , , _él les demostró a las grandes matriarcas que los humanos eran capaces de lograr, Las diamantes vieron que los humanos eran incluso más de lo que habían tenido que imaginar, El había logrado convencer a los diamantes de no solo detener sus aviones "_

Entonces la imagen cambio una vez más y mostraba a 5 figuras, los 4 diamantes y el Hombre Dorado en lo que parecía la sima de un palacio y bajo ellos las siluetas de humanos y gemas dándose las manos.

" _y así paso, los humanos y las gemas se unieron y prendieron mutuamente una civilización de otra, tanto de sus triunfos como fracasos, aprendieron que la perfección no existe, pero que siempre se debe mejorar"._

" _EL Hombre Dorado y La Dama de la Vida fueron conocidos por muchos títulos a lo largo de su vida, otorgados por sus innumerables e históricas hazañas a lo largo del tiempo, títulos cuentos como: El Señor de los Perpetuos, El Maestro de La Humanidad, La Reina Eterna, El Padre de Todos, La Gran Madre pero tanto humanos como gemas decidieron acuñarle un título único y que se adecuase a la grandeza de haberlos unidos como un solo pueblo a todos"_

La imagen mostraba que el pecho de la armadura del humano dorado y la mujer de plata en cuestión cambiaban, una luz brillante en peto de su aramdura para el, y pra ella en su vientre, y cuando se desvaneció el brillo se podría ver que un símbolo había aparecido, consistía en una águila bicéfala (2) la cual tenía en su vientre el símbolo de La Gran Autoridad Diamante.

" _Desde ese día EL Hombre Dorado y fue conocido por todos como ... El Emperador de Diamantes"_

" _y junto a sus hijos y a las poderosas matriarcas gobernaron ambas civilizaciones como una, y así fusionando La Gran Autoridad Diamante con el recién nacido Imperio de la Humanidad se nació la civilización conocida momo El Gran Imperio Corona"_

Todo volvió a ser oscuridad y quedo en silencio hasta que un sonido y una luz irrumpieron la breve y oscura tranquilidad.

"¿Y todos se hicieron amigos, mamá?" pregunto una voz infantil de un niño lleno de curiosidad y la luz que se encendió fue una lámpara de una mesa de noche.

Podemos ver que un niño de no más años acostado en una cama y con su piyama puesta, de complexión regordeta, cabello negro y rizado, pero lo que más destacaban de su mirada fue el iris de sus ojos el cual era un bello arcoiris multicolor.

Una voz femenina le respondió llena de mucho afecto y cariño, como solo el de una madre puede tener… además de ser la misma voz que estuvo contando la historia de todo el tiempo.

"* risitas * se podría decir que hicieron eso y también fueron más allá" respondió la madre dejando a su hijo confuso.

"¿Eso qué significa?" requirió el hijo muy confuso.

"Lo aprenderás cuando crezcas, ahora es tiempo de dormir". Digo la madre al tiempo que apagaba la luz y se dirigía a la puerta.

"buenas noches, te quiero mamá" se despidió el hijo al tiempo que se acomodaba y dormía.

"buenas noches, mi yo también te quiero mi pequeño Steven" dijo la madre mientras cerraba la puerta.

Vemos que su madre es una mujer muy alta, de dos o quizás tres metros de altura y de diferentes tonalidades de color rosa, tanto su piel como su ropa la cual es algo parecida a la de una bailarina.

Una vez ella cerró la puerta, le hablo a las dos personas que estaban a cada lado de la puerta.

La primera era una mujer muy grande y fornida, su piel era de color naranja con rayas color naranja oscuro grabando su cuerpo, con una larga y abundante cabellera blanca, ojos amarillos y una gema por nariz, su ropa era un leotardo sin mangas que dejaba ver sus poderosos brazos y denotaban su musculosa complexión, el cual tenía un diamante rosa en el pecho.

La otra persona era un gigante de dos metros poco más grande que la mujer de rosa y notablemente mucho más alto que la mujer naranja, el cual fácilmente podría confundirse con un robot, pues el individuo en cuestión estaba cubierto de pies con una cabeza con una armadura de oro, muy bien decorada con detalles de águilas y algunos otros símbolos, en su mano derecha portaba una lanza enorme, se mantenía rígido e inmóvil en su posición reforzando aún más la ilusión de robot que el daba.

Una era conocida como un cuarzo pero más específicamente una Jasper, una gema específicamente conocida para la batalla y protección, el otro era lo que se conocía como un Adepto Custode o Custodio, un ser humano modificado y mejorado genéticamente tanto en cuerpo como en mente, siendo no solo un arma viviente de tremendo poder sino más bien un humano ascendido al siguiente paso de su línea evolutiva.

La mujer de rosa le dejó la mirada y de una forma amable y encantadora a ellos les hablo.

"mi Jasper, mi Aquilón buenas noches a ustedes también, cuídenlo bien".

Ambos al verla salir de la habitación y estar en su presencia se pusieron rígidos al verla y aún más cuando esta les dirijo la palabra.

"Si mi diamante, gracias mi diamante"

Respondieron ambos al unísono de forma militar y regia, pero se pudo notar de forma sutil que el entusiasmo puro pero etéreo era lo que impulsaba de fondo sus palabras, ademas de una inamovible lealtad.

La dama de rosa se alejó y tomo rumbo hacia otro lugar, ella pudo haber tomado uno de los portales para llegar al instante, pero en vez de eso tomó una ruta la ruta hasta su destino el cual no estaba tan lejos.

Camino por una serie de lujosos corredores por un largo rato a una de una forma veloz, en su camino vio diversas Cuarzos y custodios, pero también vio otro tipo de personas y gemas como Zafiro, Rubíes, Ágatas, Perlas, Peridots, Científicos, y algunos que otro Robonoide que los asistieron, Entre otros, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, haciendo su trabajo de mantener todo funcionando como se debe, intercambiando información o revisando paneles, cableado y pantallas de las paredes, correctores o a través de las ventanas de cristal de algunas habitaciones.

Muchos de los que no estaban tan concentrados en sus asuntos, y lograron verla, a ella la saludaron con una reverencia o cruzando sus brazos para hacer el clásico saludo para los diamantes, esta les devolvió el saludo aun estando a una alta velocidad.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta enorme, fácilmente era diez veces más grado que ella y hecha de oro sólido, de apariencia muy tecnológica y custodiada por otro 6 de esos Custodios y otras 6 de aquellas Gemas Cuarzo, solo que este caso tres eran de color morado y una de color roja y cada una en su pecho tenían un diamante de diferente color.

Ella los saludo a todos y estos en su modo pero con entusiasmo le devolvió el saludo, todo antes de que ella entrara por la enorme puerta la cual se abrió cuando ella apenas se acercó lo suficiente.

La habitación a la que entro era sin duda una sala del trono masiva, todo el lugar era una obra de arte en todo su esplendor, los colores rosado, azul, amarillo, blanco, rojo y dorado eran lo que componía esta obra maestra de la tecnología y la arquitectura artística.

Lo más notable de la sala eran dos cosas, la primera era un enorme trono dorado el cual irradiaba un nivel pero poderosa luz dorada la cual se no tiene poder solo sino que también tranquilizante, el cual con todos los cables, tornillos, tubos y más conectado a él, más esa etérea luz calmante lo delataban que eso era más que una simple pieza de decoración.

Lo segundo que llamaba la atención era los ocupantes de la sala, también había Cuarzos, Custodios y Rubíes montando guardia, algunos permanentemente quietos y vigilantes desde un lugar específico de la sala mientras otros patrullaban diversas áreas.

Pudo ver a Perlas, Peridots, Científicos, Mechanish y demás en igual situación en los corredores, solo en esta ocasión era mucho menor la cantidad de ellos, muchos de la mayoría de ellos estaban concentrados revisando cada parte del enorme trono mecánico que se en la sala

Pero esto no eran los ocupantes que se robaban toda casi toda la atención, quienes en realidad lo han estado en medio de la sala sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda y cada uno sentado en un trono más pequeño que aquel trono de oro mecanizado, cada uno de ellos era de un color tan diferente como quienes estaban sentados en ellos.

Cada uno de ellos estaba rodeado de pantallas litográficas abundantes en información compleja y con un Cuarzo, Custodio, Perla y / o ágata parados diligentemente al lado de ellos, todos esperando con paciencia, ansias y entusiasmo la mas mínima orden de sus Lideres para cumplirla en el acto.

Al verlos a ellos, ella les sonrió calidad mente y la primera ley de Newton se hizo presente, pues el efecto de dicha acción causó una reacción igual a la original.

"ah ~ Pink por fin llegaste, ¿cómo está el?" pregunto la dama de color azul con alegre curiosidad.

"Dormido y probablemente teniendo hermosos sueños, Azul, ¿y donde están ahora sus hermanos? ,pensé que ellos estarían aquí para la celebrar" respondió Diamante Rosa mientras se sentaba en su propio trono y Perla se colocaba fielmente a su lado.

"Ellos están resolviendo diferentes asuntos en sus Legiones, planetas y algunos estan a los confines del Hiper Cumulo" hablo el unico humano de la mesa, con una voz llena de poder, autoridad, fuerza y supremacía, pero ala vez suave, calmada y relajante.

Esto desanimo un poco a Pink, y al ver la expresión en el rostro de la Diamante, el gigante de Oro volvió a hablar.

"Pero descuida, yo conozco a mis hijos, ni siquiera el apocalipsis podría impedir que se pierdan esta fiesta, no con el cariño que le tiene a su hermanito menor" le asegura con una sonrisa El Emperador.

"Sin duda lo hace, le contaste la historia después de todo" comento Diamante Blanco.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue esa historia en particular? ¿usaste tu omnisciencia o Garnet te lo dijo?" pregunto Pink.

"Pink, yo no necesito para saber ese tipo de cosas ningun poder, siendo una de sus madres es obvio". dijo Diamante Blanco con una sonrisa de suficiencia a Pink.

"si, una madre como tú y un padre como tú puedes ver lo que pasa y se los comento a todas" hablo El Emperador haciendo que la sonrisa en los labios de la gran gema blanca se desvaneciera y fuera reemplazada con una mueca.

"¿cuando le contaras la version sin censura? Ya sabes, la original" Pregunto Diamante Amarillo a su colega.

"Creo que después de su cumpleaños no habrá problema, el es muy tierno, y se que tiene que crecer y ver la realidad de las cosas, pero temo que cuando sepa la verdad no lo tome bien, en especial con sus hermanos" respondió Pink a Diamante Amarillo con preocupación.

"Te garantizo no lo va haber, el es fuerte física y mentalmente, y su infinita ternura no se vera afectada por eso" le respondió la Reina Eterna Isha, tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera, cosa que funciono

"bien, dejando de lado eso tenemos importantes asuntos para tratar, mientras mas rapido terminemos aquí mas rápido podremos segui hablan de el, en especial la celebracion " dijo El Emperador teniendo la atención de todos.

Todos se animaron al oir esto, y rápidamente Diamante Rosa se acomodó en su trono tanto ella y su Perla como los demás tenían una pantalla y un teclado para tomar nota de cada detalle a discusiones.

Era momento de trabajo, después de todo un vasto y todo poderoso imperio intergaláctico no se iba a dirigir solo.

 **Fin del** **Capítulo** **1**

* * *

 **Notas de Edicion:**

 **ok vamos a lo principal ya, ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchisimas cosas han cambiando para los Cannones de ambos universos, es extraño, sorprendente y conveniente que la trama de ambos universos no solo haya avanzado, en especial con Warhammer 40k, sino que sea tan similar, mucho se a descubierto y mucho personajes han vuelto, así como han hecho su debut, y los pedestales mas grandes se rompieron aun mas de lo que a estaban para muchos. Rose y El Dios-Emperador (nada mas hay que ver lo que le dijo al pobre de Guilliman, o lo que creyó escuchar)**

 **Mucho se a revelado y sin duda planeo ponerlo aquí, por esto estaré reescribiendo las partes mas fundamentales de de toda la historia para hacer lo obvio.**

 **así que si, Spinel Obviamente estará aquí, si ellas es uno de los principales propulsores del cambio (JUST AS PLANNED!)**

* * *

 **Esquina de información:**

 **Guardería: Una Guardería es un lugar donde las Gemas son creadas, a través de una máquina de nombre "Inyector" la cual toma toda la energía y minerales de la tierra, ya pasado un tiempo una Gema saldar ya esta Gema, varían de qué tipo de Gema sea (Peridot, Ágatas, Zafiros, Perlas Etc) esta tendrá una tarea asignada.**

 **Águila Bicéfala: una águila con dos cabezas, usada como símbolo o escudo de diversas civilizaciones a lo largo de la historia siendo la primera vez que fue encontrada en Anatolia Central, ahora conocida como Turquía. También es el símbolo que representa a todo El Imperio de La Humanidad.**

 **[Iniciando sesión ...]**

 _Saludos y bienvenido sea usted a El Imperio Corona, como un nuevo y leal ciudadano de este glorioso Imperio, ya sea como Gema o Humano tiene tanto derechos como deberes para con el imperio._

 _Uno de sus principales deberes y derechos para con el Imperio Corona es la educación, uno de los más grandes lemas del imperio ha sido siempre "el conocimiento es la moneda del imperio, úsala bien", es por eso que hoy se considera como ciudadano (y de acuerdo a su rango) información de todo tipo con respecto a nuestro grandioso imperio y quienes lo componen._

 _Atte: Adeptus Administratum._

 _ **Nota: esta información es propiedad oficial y aprobada del Adeptus Administratum y por ende de las Diamantes y El Emperador, cualquier alteración o daño provocadora una multa o quebradura de piernas, si detecta o sospecha de alguna alteración indebida contacta con el Arbitre, Inquisidor o autoridad más cercano.**_

 _ **Atte: Adeptus Administratum.**_

 **Conoce a tus Gemas y Humanos:**

 **Gemas**

 **Diamantes: gobernantes de toda la civilización de Gema, son las más poderosas y reverenciadas Gemas de todas, son ellas quienes controlan junto a El Emperador todo un imperio intergaláctico y el destino de incontables millones de almas humanas y gemas por igual.**

 **Peridotos: gemas pensadas para las ingenieras y diversas tareas científicas, sueles usar prótesis mecánicas para compensar su pequeño tamaño y falta de habilidad de cambiar de forma.**

 **Perlas: creadas originalmente como sirvientes y consideradas por un largo tiempo como el más inferior tipo de Gema, se les consideraba solo superior a una Gema defectuosa y que solo podría ser capaz de lo que se les ordenaba, al menos hasta el inicio de La Edad Dorada, luego de ello se demostró que eran muy versadas en muchas cosas, desde las tareas del hogar, la maternidad, el arte hasta el dominio de las ciencias como la historia, la física, la biología y la tecnología así como el combate con espadas.**

 **Cuarzos: Gemas los Cuarzos suelen ser Jaspers, Topacios, Cardenias, Amatistas entre otros, todas creadas con propósito militar, a menudo junto a los Rubíes las tropas que luchan las guerras, siendo guarda espaldas, escoltas o guardias de seguridad, son muy fuertes físicamente y muy poderosas.**

 **Rubíes: otro tipo de Gemas creadas con propósito militar, son capaces de usar piroquinesis y diferencia de los Cuarzos son más pequeñas y muy hiperactivas, suelen ser escolta o rescate de otras Gemas la mayoría del tiempo.**

 **Ágatas: instituciones de gemas, encargados de mantener en orden otras gemas o humanos de menor rango que ellas, suelen ser frecuentes por ser estrictas y regias al igual que muy repelentes la gran mayoría de las veces a quienes están bajo ellas, o también por ser muy aduladoras o arrogantes, pero saben hacer su trabajo y desde la Edad de Dorada suelen ser menos desagradables los encuentros con ellas.**

 **Humanos:**

 **El Emperador de la Humanidad: también conocido como "El Emperador de Diamantes" entre otros innumerables nombres y títulos diferentes, es el ser humano más poderoso e inteligente jamás conocido y el funge como guía, guardián y líder de toda la humanidad desde hace más 60 milenios, es de lejos el más reverenciado, respetado y sabio humano de todos los tiempos, ahora también cumple ese mismo rol para todas las gemas. [Cargando más información]**

 **Primarca: [ERROR: Archivo no disponible] [Analizando ...] [ERROR: Rango del usuario: Civil, se requiere un rango superior para acceder al archivo.]**

 **Custodios: soldados parte del Adeptus Custodes, una organización de súper soldados modificados genéticamente creados y entrenados por el mismo Emperador, son conocidos por los más poderosos elite de todos, pocos humanos fuera del Emperador y pocas Gemas fuera de los Diamantes pueden libremente estos guerreros. No es para menos ya que también son los guardianes personal del mismo Emperador, y también de las Diamantes.**

 **Científico: parte del Adeptus Cientica estos humanos y Gemas son los encargados del I + D (Investigación + Desarrollo) de toda la civilización, creados como reemplazo del fallido y actualmente extinto Adeptus Mechanicus (también conocido como Admech o solo Mechanicus [para más información consultar las Historia del Imperio de Marte])**

 **Otros:**

 **Mechanish/ Robots / Robonoides: una creación de la humanidad como las Gemas. Son inteligencias / maquinas creadas con el propósito de servir y proteger. Prohibidas en un principio por El Emperador tras la Larga Noche (para más información ver "La Guerra de Hierro") se volvió a permitir su uso y su producción en masa a mediados de La Edad Dorada, todo bajo la vigilancia y condiciones impuestas por El Emperador para especificar la total lealtad y disposición al servicio a la humanidad y sus aliados.**

 **Hacen de todo por los seres humanos, desde tareas del hogar, luchar Guerras o hasta servir como pareja para muchos humanos y / o gemas.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos mis camaradas, aquí ImperialStar trayéndoles una historia que desde hace mucho estuvo rondando por mi cabeza.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo? Pueees, desde que Jasper fuer corrompida, si, desde ese momento.**

 **Pero esperaba esperar para poder hacer esto bien, que la historia y los elementos e ideas de cada parte del Canon del universo en cuestión fuera de lo más ... Canon.**

 **aunque de haber empezado a escribir antes de "Una sola rosa pálida" esta historia muy segura mente yo habría predicho el 80% del episodio en cuestión.**

 **Pero en fin no tengo nada más que decir. Dejen sus comentarios, ya sea que quieran alabarme, insultarme, aconsejarme o lo que deseen comunicarme, pues eso me motiva a continuar no digamos escribiendo sino continuar con esta historia.**

 **Y si son consientes en el país vivo (daré una pista comienza con "V" y rima con "Suela") y ayudarán a ayudarme para poder entrar y escribir un día más entonces contáctenme y yo les daré gustoso el enlace de mi cuenta de.**

 **Se despide su camarada y amigo ImperialStar hasta una próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos:**

 **Arribando a la Gran Ciudad.**

El sol surgía en el horizonte anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, una nueva jornada, un nuevo comienzo para la mitad de la tierra, los rayos de su casi omnipresente luz caían sobre una de las caras del mundo, iluminando las ciudades, países y continentes enteros los cuales se llenaban de aun más vida.

La Tierra al ser el centro de todo el imperio corona, es la poseedora de algunas de las maravillas más grandes de ambas galaxia y no es para menos, La Tierra era el centro de gobierno de todo el un imperio intergaláctico, pero sus maravillas no solo se limitaban a lo político, militar, tecnológico o espiritual, La Tierra, desde incluso antes de la creación del Imperio, era y sigue un lugar lleno de tanta belleza natural, de tanta vida y variedad que se le califica como un "Planeta Paraíso", lleno de todo tipo de bellezas animales y lugares exóticos, más su importancia para imperio, que toda persona fuera del planeta desde visitar.

Había muchos sitios importantes en el planeta, los bellos paisajes naturales, la cada vez más modernas, grandes y avanzadas ciudades, ya sean tranquilas y pequeñas, o las gigantescas y ultra masivas mega metrópolis llamadas "Ciudades Colmenas", o las sedes de casi todas las organizaciones que componen el Imperio Corona, tales como la sede de la Inquisición, los Adeptus Cientica, Custodes, Astarté y muchos otros.

Pero de entre todos los lugares en La Tierra había uno en particular que destacaba por encima de cualquier otro, no solo en el planeta sino que también en todo el Imperio, y ese lugar era el centro poder político y autoridad, y nada menos que el hogar de los líderes del Gran Imperio Corona; El Palacio Imperial.

Esta era una estructura híper masiva que del tamaño un continente completo. Así es, una edificación tan grande que hace preguntar si en verdad es apropiado llamarlo palacio, y eso solo si tomamos en cuenta el tamaño del palacio _en la superficie_ , levantado desde el fondo del lecho oceánico, gracias a los poderes combinados del patriarca y las matriarcas imperiales y construido con una combinación de la máxima tecnología, diseño, esfuerzo y unión de los mejores ingenieros y arquitectos de los humanos y las gemas. Todo bajo la dirección de El Emperador y Las Emperatrices. La imponente belleza e importancia de este lugar, tanto por fuera como por dentro, no tenía par alguno, posee un resplandor propio que se puede ver no solo desde el espacio, sino que también desde el otro lado del planeta, la cantidad de personas que cuidaban o trabajaban dentro del palacio era incluso mayor que la cantidad de habitantes de las ciudades de Washington, New York y New Jersey puestas juntas.

No solo es un lujoso edificio de tamaño continental cuyas edificaciones se extiende varias decenas de kilómetros hasta el cielo. El Palacio Imperial es más un conjunto de múltiples fortalezas interconectadas que alberga todo tipo de maravilla, tesoros, reliquias, tecnologías, jardines del tamaño de una ciudad, así como bosque y junglas completos. Aunque quizás de las más populares y llamativas de todas de todas las maravillas seria ni más ni menos que Ciudad Imperio.

Ciudad imperio es de lejos la Ciudad Colmena más grande, lujosa, tecnológicamente avanzada e importante de todo el planeta y quizás toda Corona, ubicada en la superficie del palacio al norte del centro del palacio, esta ciudad albergaba en su gran mayoría a los mayores exponentes del poder, talento, inteligencia y carisma de toda la civilización. Todos sus habitantes, desde el más humilde habitante de uno de los cientos de miles de apartamentos subterráneos, sea este un simple Siervo que funja como conserje, mesero o cocinero, hasta el más reconocido habitante de las parte más altas de las kilométricas edificaciones que se extiende hasta el cielo, como un prestigioso Científico, un honesto y carismático gobernante planetario, una importante y respetada figura militar, un respetado Boticario, todos y absolutamente todos están completamente orgullosos y afortunados haber llegado a vivir en esta ciudad.

Todo esto es por el hecho de que, el mayor sueño o logro de casi todo Ciudadano Imperial, es probar su valía ante el hombre y las mujeres más grandes de toda la creación, quien logre superarse en Ciudad Imperio demostraran estar entre los mejores del universo.

Vivir aquí es para casi todos los integrantes del imperio lo mismo que estar a las puertas del paraíso.

 **(Mega Terminal Imperio)**

Como toda ciudad con un mínimo de decencia, Ciudad Imperio tiene también una terminal donde se recibe gente de casi todos los rincones de alguna de las dos galaxias.

El Mega Terminal Imperio era la terminal, de varios kilómetros de ancho y alto, de todo tipo de pasajeros de Ciudad Imperio, aquí llegaban desde todos los rincones todo tipo de persona, humanos y gemas, y por todas la vías, ya sea aérea, marina, sub marina, subterránea, espacial o disforme, este lugar era una terminal muy especial con todo tipo de diferentes puertos trabajando 24/7.

El lugar gozaba de una gran belleza arquitectónica, por todas partes se podían ver la típica fauna de un terminal como inmigrantes, turistas, vendedores en sus puesto o de forma ambulante ganándose la vida, así como las persona que llegaban a esta ciudad para lograr ganarse un lugar en la historia de un modo u otro, así como también se podían ver patrullando a los Arbites y algún que otro Custode patrullando de aquí para allá y manteniendo el orden entre el bullicio con su sola presencia, al menos por parte de este último a los curiosamente también llamaban la atención de algunos turistas que querían tomarse foto con los gigantes dorados.

Uno de los métodos de transporte terrestres más utilizados para viajar de un lugar a otro era el HyperLoop, la cual consistía en un grupo de capsulas que se movían a través de un tubo, la velocidad que alcanza es tan grande que rompe con la barrera del sonido, de esta manera puede recorrer cientos de kilómetros en tan solo segundos.

" _arribando a Ciudad Imperio, pasajeros con destino a Ciudad Imperio han llegado a su destino, por favor espere que las puertas se hayan abierto y la capsula se halla detenido, sus maletas los espera en el área de descarga, recuerden que el código para hallar y retirar su maleta ha sido enviado a sus Smartvice, si hay algún problema puede reportarlo en el cajero más cercano ¡que tenga un buen día y Bienvenido a Ciudad Imperio!"_

Las personas podía escuchar a aquella femenina voz a través el inter comunicador, en una de las estaciones de los ver como una de las capsulas de HyperLoop se detenían y de ella comenzaban a bajar sus pasajeros. Entre los pasajeros se encontraba una familia de tres personas compuesta por una madre, un padre y la hija.

Se podía notar por sus ropajes que eran gente adinerada y de clase, aunque la vestimenta de la madre consistía en un atuendo blanco, tenía un collar del águila bicéfala plateado y en el hombro tenía un símbolo el cual consistía en tres cuadrados colocados uno encima del otro a modo de torre y entrelazados por las puntas, lo que le daba la apariencia de una cadena de ADN y además con un par de alas color dorado a cada lado, también tenía guantes color blanco que cubrían su antebrazo.

Su esposo traía un elegante traje de negocios con típicas decoraciones de cualquier aristócrata imperial, y su hija traía un simple vestido con volantes y zapatillas, traía lentes y al igual que sus padres su piel era de color marrón.

"ok, según mi Smartvice, nuestro equipaje está siendo descargado en el la plataforma g45" dijo el padre a lo que su esposa

"bien ve a buscarla, mientras te esperamos a ti en el punto de reunión donde el Inquisidor nos está esperando" dijo la madre de forma diligente y luego se dirigió a su hija

"mientras hija, tu vendrás conmigo recuerda mantenerte cerca de mí, el terminal está muy lleno, entiende que esta reunión es muy importante, por lo que no quiero perder tiempo porque te distrajiste con algo y te perdiste de mi vista" dijo la madre a su hija.

"si madre" fue lo único que respondió de forma obediente su hija.

"también recuerda que tienes es muy importante comportarte lo mejor posible, vamos a estar en presencia de un inquisidor y es necesario da la mejor de las impresiones, ¿estas clara?" le explicaba de forma muy seria a su hija la madre.

"entiendo perfectamente madre" dijo de forma educada y muy tranquila su hija, casi de forma sumisa.

Ambas llegaron a uno de los muchos restaurantes de la terminal, el restaurante en cuestión era uno muy elegante y se notaba que también muy caro, la hija miro alrededor y vio las vitrinas en las que se podían ver exhibido deliciosos y muy bellamente diseñados postre, dulces y diferentes platillos salados que a cualquiera se le harían agua a la boca, el olor a café y chocolate recién hecho era omnipresente y le abría el apetito a la niña, pero no pediría nada pues su madre era muy estricta con su sana alimentación, además que no estaban aquí para comer.

Llegaron a un mesa en una parte muy apartada de todas las demás, con 3 de sus cuatro sillas vacías, la cuarta silla estaba ocupada por un hombre con un porte elegante y regio, con una mirada seria en su rostro como la de un militar, de unos treinta y tantos con una pequeña cicatriz en barbilla y otra su mejilla, tenía la cabeza rapada, ojos color marrón, en su rostro su cabeza estaba rapada, estaba vestido con una gabardina verde oscura, pantalones negros y botas de combate, llevaba un cinturón lleno con un cuchillo en su funda y otros diferente objetos que no podían reconocer.

La madre vio a este hombre y supo que inmediatamente era quien buscaban, esto debido lo que más destacaba cuando lo vio fue su hebilla había, era una "I" hecha de oro con un cráneo en el centro, uno de los símbolos más reconocidos, temidos y/o respetados en todo el Imperio. El símbolo de la Inquisición.

Por lo que este hombre era el inquisidor que buscaba, el sujeto no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que entraron al restaurante, esa mirada por parte del inquisidor se sentía como estar siendo apuntada por un rifle de francotirador para la madre.

"mucho gusto mi señor, si no me equivoco usted debe de ser el inquisidor Barus Rubrica, ¿verdad?, mi Nombre es…" la madre no continuo hablando pues fue interrumpida por Barus.

"la Boticaria Priyanka Maheswaran, es un gusto hablar en persona" hablo con elegancia y educación el inquisidor cosa que contrastaba un poco con su aspecto, su voz era profunda y algo suave ala vez que un poco rasposa. Miro a la hija del matrimonio "Y ella debe tú debes de ser su hija Connie, su esposo Doug no está contigo por lo que todavía debe de venir en camino con su equipaje" no era una suposición si no una afirmación.

" si así es… todo en realidad." dijo Priyanka un poco sorprendida por la interrupción. Miro su hija Connie "¿Connie donde están tu modales?" pregunto a su hija que se quedó distraída mirando los dulces de algunas de las vidrieras, pero al oír la voz de su madre esta rápidamente reaccionó.

"¿oh? ¡si, lo siento!, mucho gusto Lord Inquisidor, mi nombre es Connie" le dio la mano a Inquisidor y este estrechándola y dejando salir una pequeña risa y le respondio.

"oh no pequeña no soy un Lord Inquisidor, mi nombre es Barus" se volvió hacia Priyanka y con una mirada y le dijo "necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas antes de llegar a nuestro destino" miro brevemente hacia Connie quien tenía los ojos y oídos puestos en ellos y luego otra vez miro a su madre "a solas"

Esto puso a la Sra. Maheswaran en un pequeño dilema, su marido Doug no ha llegado todavía por lo que no había nadie que mantuviera vigilada a Connie, pero a su vez un Inquisidor, una de las autoridades más grandes del Imperio después de la familia real le había pedido algo, no le agradaba la idea de Connie se separe de ella en un lugar como lo es un terminal, vio a su alrededor y vio que cerca de la entrada del restaurante había unos sillones de color rojo, vio que era el lugar perfecto para que Connie se apartara pero sin dejar de estar a la vista.

"Connie quiero que vayas y te sientes en uno de los sillones de allá" dijo la madre a su hija, apuntando hacia los mencionados sillones "quiero que te quedes ahí y, a menos que yo o tu padre te lo digamos, no te muevas por nada del mundo. ¿Está claro?"

"si mama, lo haré" dijo mientras obedecía a su madre y se encaminaba hacia los sillones.

Una vez sentada ella metió la mano dentro de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda y saco un libro el cual se dispuso a leer. Pasaron los minutos de una forma rápida con la lectura, vio a su alrededor y nada había cambiado mucho en realidad, vio que su madre seguía hablando con el señor Barus y su padre aún no había llegado todavía.

Se disponía a continuar con su lectura pero sintió un instinto primordial y básico atacarla, sintió ganas de ir al baño, vio a su alrededor pero vio donde estaba el del restaurante, se dirigió a la caja registradora y le pregunto la cajera, una gema de piel ensacarla, una rutilo por lo que pudo recordar, donde estaba el baño, pero esta le respondió que el baño solo estaba disponible para los cliente y Connie no podía ser considerada cliente por que no había consumido nada, no le faltaran ganas pero no iba a ir en contra una orden de su madre a expensa de meterse en un lio.

Luego recordó que había visto un baño a una dos tiendas cerca del restaurante, su madre le había dicho que no se moviera de su sitio, pero las ganas de ir eran muy intensas y aguantarse no era una opción, seguro si va y viene rápido no habrá problema, salió del restaurante el dirección al baño de forma rápida.

Tiempo después de que ella terminara de usar el baño, y habiéndose lavado las manos muy intensamente, se dirigió rápidamente de regreso al restaurante rezando a El Emperador que su madre no se haya dado cuenta y se meta en problemas.

Iba tan rápido y a la vez tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía al frente y termino estrellándose contra con algo y cayendo al suelo

"OUCH" o mejor dicho alguien que también cayó al suelo.

Connie se frotaba la cabeza un poco aturdida por el impacto, abrió los ojos y noto dos cosas: la primera es que sus lentes se habían caído en el impacto, por lo que su visión estaba un poco borroso pero aun con eso ella veía más o menos bien, lo que nos lleva a lo segundo que noto, y eso era la persona con la que se estrelló.

Era una chica caucásica, a simple vista no podía decir si tenía su misma edad, aunque al juzgar por la estatura diría que sí, tenía una complexión robusta, llevaba unos jean azules, una camiseta rosada con una estrella en el centro y unas sandalias rosada, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella no solo era el hecho de tener ojos y cabello color rosa chicle, su camiseta se había levantado un poco en el área de su barriga rebelando tener una gema circular color rosa.

"¡lo siento!" Connie decía mientras rápidamente se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse.

Connie noto mientras ayudaba a levantarla que al suelo se habían caído algunas cosas que ambas portaban en sus manos al momento de colisionar, en el suelo vio esparcidas algunas cosas como varios paquetes de helado ""Gato Galletas", una guitarra, el libro que Connie estaba leyendo, pero no lograba ver sus lentes por ningún lado.

"yo… yo lo siento, no te vi y… deja que levante tus cosa" decía Connie manera nerviosa ya que no quería problemas.

"hey, hey, ya relájate, sé que no fue tu intención" hablo de modo tranquilo y relajado aquella chica de cabellos rosados, con una voz suave y una actitud que para nada esperaba "¿Qué tal si te ayudo a levantarnos?" se ofreció a ayudarla a levantar todo lo que se rego por el piso.

Entre las dos recogieron rápida mente todo lo que estaba tirado y una vez hecho eso se entregaron sus respectivas pertenencias.

"muchas gracias y disculpa de nuevo, pero yo- un segundo… ¿y mis anteojos? Me faltan mis anteojos." pregunto Connie al notar que aún le faltaban a ella sus anteojos.

"¿tus lentes?" pegunto la chica confundida, pero dejo esa confusión de lado y se dispuso a buscarlos mejor "creo que los *CRACK* … hay no" sus ojos rosados se abrieron al darse cuenta que los encontró de la peor forma posible.

Para buscarlo dio un paso hacia atrás para moverse y registrar la zona, y al hacer eso piso algo y de verdad esperaba que no fuera lo que buscaba, al levantar su pie inmediatamente se dio cuenta de cuanto odiaba estar en lo correcto, pues ahí estaban los anteojos con su carcasa doblada de forma irregular y los cristales de color purpura desquebrajados y rotos.

Levanto lo restos que solían ser uno pristiños anteojos del suelo, vio a la pelinegra con una mirada de horror al ver su posición más necesitada hecha trizas.

"lo siento" hablo la peli rosada, ahora ella era la que tenía que ofrecer una disculpa que no serviría de nada.

"mi madre me va a asesinar" dijo la chica de piel morena con sus voz llena de tanto horror como el que su cara demostraba-

"yo lo siento, ¡pero espera puedo arréglalos!" Exclamo intentado calmar y convencer la chica de ojos rosados a la morena, pero esto solo causo incredulidad y confusión un poco por encima del horror que sentía en estos momentos, ¿Cómo que arreglarlos? ¡Estaban hecho un lio de metal y cristal roto!.

La confusión se elevó a niveles estratosféricos cuando vio a la chica de cabellos rosados escupir en sus lentes y usar su camisa para esparcir la saliva por todas partes.

"¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?!" exclamo extremadamente confundida Connie por lo que hacía.

"descuida esto lo solucionara, solo espera" decía la chica como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Connie estaba demasiado confusa con toda la situación para su gusto, justo cuando estaba por preguntar que pretendía Connie vio algo que la sorprendió muchísimo, sus anteojos brillaron ligeramente pero eso fue lo de menos ya que lo más sorpréndete fue ver como el armazón retorcido recuperaba recta forma, a la vez el astillado y roto cristal se renovaba.

"¡eso es! ¿Vez? Te dije que funcionaria" decía la chica muy orgullosa de su trabajo "ten pruébalos" dijo mientras extendía su mano y se los entregaba a Connie quien una mirada de asombro iluminando sus facciones y algo de duda tomo sus lentes.

Ella se los probó, ¡estaban como nuevos!, incluso los cristales parecían estar pulidos.

"yo… yo… ¿Cómo hiciste esto?" pregunto Connie queriendo tener una respuesta clara.

"¡soy mágica!" exclamo la chica con entusiasmo "bueno medio mágica, es por parte de mi madre" aclaro después.

"je je je debí suponerlo por la gema" dijo Connie atando los cabo y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por no haberlo notado antes, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño en las palabras de la chica de cabello rosa.

"¿medio? Pero ¿Cómo que medio? Eso significaría, ¿¡eres un hibrido!?" pregunto sorprendida Connie por la revelación, pues hasta ahora creía que ella era una gema completa.

Connie estaba sorprendida por esta situación, ella había oído de los híbridos entre humanos y gemas, pero nunca había visto uno menos conocerlo en persona.

"si, mi padre era humano y mi madre una de las gemas más hermosas de la creación" dijo la chica "así él dice siempre que tocamos el tema"

"wow" fue lo único que dijo Connie y luego se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Connie, Connie Maheswaran" se presentó ante la chica

"mucho gusto Connie, mi nombre Nora Universe" se presentó finalmente aquella niña.

"¿con quién hablas hija?" una masculina y suave voz pregunto con curiosidad.

Connie observo a nuevo integrante de la conversación, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años quizás más, tenía un largo y algo canoso cabello, aunque la parte de arriba de su cabeza estaba por completo calva, tenía barba y su piel estaba un tanto bronceada, también se le notaba algo de sobrepeso, pero no mucho, bestia un suéter color verde, unos pantalones de jean azul oscuro, sandalias negras y cargaba un par de maletas más un bolso muy grande, además de tener al igual que su hija una guitarra colgando de su bolso.

"¿oh? Hola papa, ella es Connie" le respondió con una sonrisa surgida al instante de ver a su padre, el hombre extendió la mano y se presentó amistosamente.

"hola Connie, me llamo Greg Universe"

"un gusto conocerlo a untes y a su hija Sr. Universe" ella le respondió el saludo apretando su mano ella a su vez se preguntaba porque se le hacía familiar su nombre.

"me alegro de ver que mi Nora ha hecho un amigo"

"si yo-" lo que sea que iba a decir se cortó cuando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien llamo muy poderosamente su atención.

"¡CONNIE!" un grito le recordó la nada pacifica situación en la que estaba, vio que la fuente de ese sonido se acercaba a su posición con cara de pocos amigos junto a su padre, quien también tenía esa cara.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Porque te moviste, No te dije que no te moviera?! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo angustiada que estaba?!" decir que estaba enojada era quedarse corto, un volcán de histeria la definía mejor.

Connie está en un aprieto y con los nervios por las nubes por el lio en que estaba metida ahora, le explico a su madre la situación, si no se.

"¡lo siento!, ¡es que tenía que ir a l baño y no podía usar el del restaurante así que fui a uno que estaba camino aquí!, ¡pero luego me tropecé con Nora y me caí y mis lentes se rompieron y…" y en ese instante supo que eligió una forma terrible de contar las cosas, y lo supo en el instante que la cara consorciada por la histeria anterior mencionada de su madre fue dirigida a los Universe, los cuales se echaron un poco para atrás ente esta acción, pues era como si con el cañón de una pistola les estuvieran apuntando.

Greg actuó rápidamente en un intento para calmar las cosa. "se verá lo que paso fue-" palabra clave lo intento.

"¡usted debería no meterse donde no lo llaman y a educar mejor a su hija!" le respondió abrasivamente la señora Maheswaran, Greg hubiera replicado aun te esto pero esta no lo dejo hablar.

"¡y sepa que me debe un par de anteojos nuevos para mi hija!" continuo hasta que su hija la interrumpió en un esfuerzo por proteger a Nora y su padre.

"no, no, no mama, ella los reparo aquí están, ¿lo ves?" le mostro los anteojos que Nora reparo.

Priyanka y esposo al ver esto se calmaron un poco, pero lo abrasivo en su hablar se mantenía.

"no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos asuntos más urgente, tu niña mira por dónde vas y usted señor asegúrese de mantener s sus hijos fuera de problemas, ¡con permiso!" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y rápidamente partían del lugar sin darle tiempo a el señor Universe de responder, aunque su hija si tenía algo que decir.

"¡adiós Connie, espero verte pronto de nuevo!" dijo con esperanza y entusiasmo.

Mientras todo esto paso Barus está a una distancia prudente viéndolo todo.

"la vida en la gran ciudad se ha puesto más interesante de lo que creía, ¿Quién diría que tal hazaña era posible?, je las cosas solo pueden ser más divertidas a partir de aquí" hablo a nadie en particular mientras se dirigía hacia una pared y la atravesaba, desapareciendo así sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **Fin del** **Capítulo** **1**

**[Iniciando Sesión…]**

 _ **[se ha actualizado con nueva información la base de datos, toda la información nueva o alterada será señalada con un "[Nuevo]"]**_

 _Saludos y bienvenido sea usted a El Imperio Corona, como un nuevo y leal ciudadano de este glorioso Imperio, ya sea como Gema o Humano tiene tanto derechos como deberes para con el imperio._

 _Uno de sus principales deberes y derechos para con el Imperio Corona es la educación, uno de los más grandes lemas del imperio ha sido siempre "el conocimiento es la moneda del imperio, úsala bien", es por eso que hoy recibirá como ciudadano (y de acuerdo a su rango) información de todo tipo con respecto a nuestro grandioso imperio y quienes lo componen._

 _Atte: Adeptus Administratum._

 _ **Nota: esta información es propiedad oficial y aprobada del Adeptus Administratum y por ende de las Diamantes y El Emperador, cualquier alteración o daño provocara una multa o quebradura de piernas, si detecta o sospecha de alguna alteración indebida contacte con el Arbitre, Inquisidor o autoridad más cercana.**_

 _ **Atte: Adeptus Administratum.**_

 **Conoce a tus Gemas y Humanos:**

 **Gemas:**

 **[Nuevo] Diamantes/ Las Emperatrices: gobernantes de toda la civilización de Gema en a antigüedad, ahora también son las co-gobernantes de la humanidad. son las más poderosas y reverenciadas Gemas de todas, son ellas quienes controlan junto a El Emperador todo un imperio intergaláctico y el destino de incontables millones de almas humanas y gemas por igual.**

 **[Nuevo] Rutilo: una gema asistente, ideada para brindar apoyo tanto en lo administrativo como lo militar.**

 **Humanos:**

 **[Nuevo] El Emperador de la Humanidad: también conocido como "El Emperador de Diamantes" entre otros innumerables nombres y títulos diferentes, es el ser humano más poderoso e inteligente jamás conocido y el funge como guía, guardián y líder de toda la humanidad desde hace más 60 milenios, es de lejos el más reverenciado, respetado y sabio humano de todos los tiempos, ahora también cumple ese mismo rol para con todas las Gemas.**

 **Tanto el cómo Las Emperatrices, al menos por parte de los humanos, es reverenciado y visto casi como una deidad, las personas suelen rezarle en tiempos de crisis aun cuando el a dictaminado y dicho que no le gusta este tipo de reverencia, pero esto, al menos por parte de los humanos no es una tarea fácil.**

 **[Cargando más información]**

 **Primarca: [ERROR: Archivo no disponible]**

 **[Analizando…]**

 **[Acceso denegado]: Rango del usuario: Civil, se requiere un rango superior para acceder al archivo.**

 **[Nuevo] Boticario: miembro de la rama del Adeptus Cientica que se encarda de las investigaciones médicas, estos sujetos de noble profesión dedican sus vidas a salvar las otras, aliviar dolencias, restaurar la salud y extender de forma indefinida otras vidas, están en todas parte, desde los pueblos más pequeño hasta en el campo de batalla.**

 **[Nuevo] Inquisidor: Las Sagradas Ordenes de la Inquisición del Emperador y Las Emperatrices, o solo La Inquisición, es la policía especial del imperio, sus miembro son los seres más temidos, admirados y respetados por todos, con una autoridad solo superada por la familia imperial y algunos elegidos de estos. Estos sujetos dedican su vida a eliminar las amenazas tanto internas como externas del imperio, además de otras tareas necesarias para regular y asegurarse de que el imperio sigua funcionando como debe.**

 **[Nuevo] Custodios: soldados parte del Adeptus Custodes , una organización de súper soldados modificados genéticamente, creados y entrenados por el mismo Emperador, son conocidos por ser los más poderoso elite de todos, pocos Humanos fuera del Emperador y pocas Gemas fuera de las Diamantes pueden hacerle freten a estos guerreros. No es para menos ya que son la guardia personal del propio Emperador.**

 **Son el encargado de la protección y vigilancia de El Palacio Imperial, y por extensión, Ciudad Imperio, uno o más Custodes pueden ser vistos patrullando de un lado a otro, o por los pasillos del palacio o por las calles de la ciudad, ya sea por la superficie, por encima o en los subterráneos. A donde sea que vallan traerán orden con su mera presencia. Y a veces turistas o gente que desea tomarse una foto al lado de unos de los Talons de la familia imperial.**

 **Otros:**

 **[Nuevo] Hibrido: producto de la relaciones entre humanos y gemas, aunque los humanos y las gemas llevan milenios unidos como una civilización, rara vez se puede ver uno de estos, principalmente porque para crear un hibrido una gema debe ceder su forma física para dar a luz a el niño, cosa que solo un muy diminuto número de gemas a estado dispuesto a hacer.**

 **Respuesta a comentarios pendiente**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

 **El sigilo de La Gran Ciudad.**

Después de salir de la terminal de pasajeros, la familia Maheswaran tomo una lujosa limusina aérea, cedida seguramente por el Inquisidor Barus, y una vez la familia puso su equipaje en el maletero y abordo, el chofer del lujoso vehículo encendió motores y este se elevó al cielo.

Mientras que el señor y la señora Maheswaran decidieron concentrarse en sus Smartvice y hablar entre ellos, la hija prefirió echarle un vistazo al paisaje fuera de la ventana. la vista de Ciudad Imperio desde las alturas era algo que a Connie dejaba por completo sin palabras, había decidido dejar su lectura un rato y darse la oportunidad de ver por la ventana del pasajero el panorama, lo primero que noto es que la ciudad era gigantesca. Podía ver la luz de sol iluminando casas, apartamentos celestiales, tiendas y demás extendiéndose por las edificaciones que componían es su totalidad la ciudad, una enorme cantidad de ellas era tan altas y grandes que llegaban hasta más arribas de las mismas nubes, la luz del sol agregaba una mágica y brillante belleza a la ya de por si hermosa arquitectura, visualizaba varios tipos de vehículos y máquinas de todo tipo surcando los celos o escalando los kilométricos edificios.

En algunos momentos dados Connie volteaba la mirada de esplendoroso paisaje y la dirigía a uno de los varios asientos de la limusina, o a una de las ventanas al otro lado de su asiento, no sabía por qué pero parecía haber un algo fuera de lugar, pero no podía definirlo bien.

Connie volvió su vista hacia el panorama afuera de la ventana y vio algo que no había notado antes, que la dejo sin aliento, mas allá de la ciudad parecía haber lo que solo podía describir como un gigantesco muro de tres veces el tamaño de una montaña, hecho de lo que parecía ser marfil y por encima de este algunas cúpulas, torres y otras estructuras que se podían divisadas de cerca y a lo lejos sobre el muro, era algo muy impresionante ya que el fijarse mejor ella podía ver que ese muro, que al principio confundió con una montaña, rodeaba toda la ciudad y era mucho más grande que cualquier edificio de la ciudad imperio, también se pudo percatar de que la ciudad entera era dividía en dos por una calle larguísima ubicada justo en el medio, la calle en cuestión empezaba en una enorme de puerta ubicada en el muro, puerta cuyo tamaño era tres veces mayor al del edificio más grande de la ciudad, estaba hecha de plata o algún material similar, Connie tuvo que moverse a el otro asiento del frente para ver mejor donde estaba el otro extremo de la calle, se sorprendió al ver que había otra puerta igual de masiva pero hecha de oro y parecía tener imágenes talladas en ellas, pero debido a la luz y la lejanía no podía verla con detalle, y por encima y a lo lejos ella podía divisar lo que parecía un castillo colosal que, a simple vista, parecía ser mucho más grande que la ciudad en sí y mucho más imponente en talla y tamaño que cualquier montaña que haya visto. El muro era tan grande que a Connie se le hacía imposible, aun desde la gran altura a la que se encontraba, ver donde terminaba el muro.

"¿qué es eso?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad la pelinegra a nadie en particular y en voz baja, pero aun así fue escuchada por el chofer.

El chofer desde hacer rato estaba observando la familia, de todos la pequeña era la única que decidió mirar el mundo que estaba más allá de la ventana no necesitaba verla a través del espejo retrovisor como a sus padres, pues la chiquilla decidió sentarse cerca de él.

"esa calle enorme que ves es la avenida Urbanetania" respondió la pregunta de Connie captando toda su atención.

"¿y que hay al otro lado de las puertas?" Quiso saber ella.

"ah eso, es una de las entradas al palacio imperial" este dato sorprendió a Connie muchísimo.

"¡¿el palacio imperial?! ¿Después de ese muro gigantesco que tan lejos está el palacio de la ciudad?" pregunto la joven pelinegra.

"¿tras el muro? No, pequeña te equivocas, ese ´muro gigantesco´ como lo llamaste es el palacio" aclaro el chofer.

Connie quedo totalmente impresionada con el dato, ella al igual que todo ser vivo en el planeta sabia sobre este lugar, había leído hace mucho que era de lejos una de las estructura más grandes creadas por Corona, pero no sabía que tanto.

"es asombroso" dijo totalmente hipnotizada por el imponente tamaño y belleza del palacio, luego agrego algo más.

"no sabía que el palacio era del tamaño de una montaña." El chofer al oír eso le rectifico.

"oh no, no, eso no es el palacio entero, eso que vez hay es solo la sala del trono." esta revelación hizo que Connie se le callera la mandíbula de la impresión.

"disculpe, ¿podría usted hacer su trabajo y poner sus ojos en la ruta?" La madre pregunto de forma poco y nada agradable al chofer, parece que la conversación entre los dos la saco de sus asuntos y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

"descuide mi lady, el piloto automático es el que está haciendo el trabajo por mi" respondió el chofer esperando a que eso relajara un poco a la mujer, lástima que la suerte parecía no estar de su lado.

"¿si el piloto automático conduce que hace usted aquí?" pregunto de una manera que exigía una rápida respuesta.

"estoy aquí para asegurarme de que todo funcione como se debe mi lady."

"pues deje de hablar con mi hija y haga su trabajo" dijo frunciendo el ceño y con un tono de voz bastante cortante, luego se sentó junto a su hija y presiono un botón cerca de la cabina del chofer y la ventana entre ellos y el chofer se levantó cortando así toda comunicación.

Luego de eso Priyanka le dirigió la mirada a su hija, su mirada era seria y regia cual militar al igual que su forma de hablar.

"escúchame Connie, estamos aquí para hacer turismo ni para distraernos con tonterías, vinimos aquí porque tenemos un muy importante objetivo que cumplir, el más importante de todas nuestras vidas, no te puedo decir mucho más por orden del inquisidor y porque apenas eres una niña que no sabe nada de cómo el mundo se maneja, pero si te puedo decir que para lograr cumplir ese objetivo cada uno de nosotros necesita colaborar. Tú debes comportarte de una forma impecable y perfecta, necesito que seas educada, atenta, _callada_ , no hables a menos que te indiquen y cuando lo hagas debes ser de la forma mas educada y elocuente, no debes distraerte ni pensar en tonterías, todo debe salir bien y si lo hace nuestras vidas y la de tus descendientes estará arregladas por toda la eternidad."

Luego se acercó a su hija y la miro directo a los ojos, Connie se encogió de temor un poco bajo la intensa mirada de su madre.

"¿he sido clara?" pudo sentir el aliento de su madre golpeándole la cara y empañando un pco sus lentes.

"si mama." Respondió con una voz muy baja Connie.

"si "madre" y ya te dije que debes hablar clara y educadamente" corrigió a su hija quien se estremeció al oír su voz.

"si madre" corrigió su error de forma obediente Connie, todo mientras en el fondo se preguntaba qué era eso tan importante, le preguntaría a su madre pero ella dejo claro que no le diría y un "no" de ella es en realidad un "no preguntes más o habrá consecuencias".

Tiempo después de eso por fin llegaron a su destino, una torre de gran tamaño de color blanca y en forma de aguja, con varios añillos flotantes distribuidos de arriba abajo donde aterrizaban y despegaban otras aeronaves, en la punta se hallaba el anillo más grade y a diferencia de los otros este estaba conectado a la base de la punta por puentes hechos de luz solida color blanco translucido, y es justo donde la aéreo limusina aterrizo.

"aquí estamos, el hotel Diamond Spike, pueden ir a recepción por uno de los puentes, pueden dejar sus maletas aquí y los empleados las llevaran a su habitación" les dijo el chofer

La familia se bajó del auto mientras el personal del hotel, los cuales eran humanos y gemas vestidos de blanco, se acercaban y empezaban a descargar.

la familia se había ido y los empleados se llevaron todas las maletas, el chofer se había quedado completamente solo en el auto, o al menos eso parecía.

"Barus podría estar en lo cierto, esto podría ser interesante después de todo, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?"

Tras no recibir ninguna respuesta el chofer se extrañó y escudriño con la mirada toda la limusina la cual estaba vacía.

"¿siguen aquí?" preguntó al parecer al aire pues más nadie que él estaba adentro.

"eso parece" les respondió una voz distorsionada proveniente de uno de los asientos vacíos asustando un poco al chofer.

En eso una figura obviamente femenina y muy bien torneada se materializo justo del lugar donde provenía la voz, vestida con un spandex negro puro y con un casco en forma de cráneo, solo que en lugar de cuencas vacías tenía unos googles que brillaban de rosa , en sus antebrazos traía unos brazales que cubrían todo su antebrazo hasta el codo, unos guantes con garras cortas pero afiladas en cada dedo también tenía un pechero ligero de plata con botas plateadas al igual que el pechero, los brazales y en si todo lo que no era el spandex, tambien cargaba un cinturón lleno de cuchillos y otros artilugios.

"¿Qué opinas de ellos?" preguntó el chofer tras rápidamente recuperarse del susto.

"el padre y la madre son totalmente mundanos y aburridos sin nada especial, pero esa niña…" el ser callo, como si no encontrar la palabra adecuada o no quisiera decirla.

"logro detectarte, tiene un gran potencial y ni siquiera lo sabe, aun con eso, y con algo de suerte la niña no nos causaran problemas, pero sus padre y en especial la madre lado podría ser un problema en sí misma, uno significativo." Dijo aquí chofer de forma analítica y mirando la dirección por la que se fue la familia.

El nuevo pasajero levanto su brazo derecho y del brazal salió una larga cuchilla de doble filo "¿debería encargarme?"

El chofer negó con la cabeza y respondió.

"no será necesario llegar a eso, o al menos lo espero, mientras no te den la orden eso no hará falta, además ya visto a muchos con una actitud como la suya y por lo general un empleado muy furioso terminara haciendo tu trabajo."

"¿tú crees?" preguntó la de la cuchilla.

"nope, yo lo sé" dijo el chofer con una sonrisa de lado

"ok" la cuchilla volvió hacia su brazal, de repente se estremeció y quedo en silencio mientras ponía un dedo en la oreja del casco, al igual que el chofer a el dispositivo de su oreja, ambos tenían una mirada atenta que luego se trasformó en una de masiva impresión.

"él está aquí" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"tú y los otro ya saben que hacer, síganlos y asegúrense de mantenerlo fuera de todo daño o nos mandara a un viaje sin retorno a las mazmorras del palacio, dicen que es un mito pero yo no quiero averiguar si son reales o no, yo mantendré mi posición en caso que necesiten trasporte" hablo a modo de comando mientras la pasajera misteriosa solo asentía con la cabeza y desaparecía en el aire, luego el chofer escucho una multitud de pasos paso por el techo de auto antes de que todo volviera a ser un silencio total.

"¿ya se habrán ido? Eso lo malo de trabajar con estos tipos del Culexus, no puedes hablar mal de ellos porque nunca sabes dónde están".

Mientras tanto los Maheswaran ya se habían registrado de antemano y ahora estaban en su habitación, era muy grande y en su mayoría de color blanco o cromo, con algo de amarillo, rosa y azul en los muebles, más que una habitación de hotel parecía un muy hermoso apartamento de lujo, tenía su propia cocina, una barra (la cual no pensaba tocar), una nevera llena de hamburguesas, perros calientes, papas fritas, pizzas, langostas, camarones al ajillo y mucho más, todo estaba congelado y solo necesitaba unos minutos en el horno de microondas y listo, un banquete digno de la familia real, la habitación en si misma tenía dos habitaciones, una en la planta alta donde dormirán sus padre y otras en la planta baja donde Connie dormiría, aunque el sofá rosa de la sala de estar era tan grande suave y cómodo que fácilmente ella no tendría problema alguno en dormir en él, además que tenía un enorme Smart TV y un Holo visor, con sonido ultra, consola con visor de realidad virtual y mucho más.

Además que la vista era increíble, ya que ella podía ver, gracias a que la habitación contaba con un balcón enorme balcón propio, casi toda las ciudad desde su habitación, podía divisar lugares como el parque central, la playa Guaren, entre muchos otros desde allí.

Sus padres no estaban, ellos habían salido una vez habían terminado de acomodarse le dijeron a Connie que tenían que salir a resolver algunas diligencia y posiblemente llegarían tarde, le dieron la orden de no salir del apartamento. Junto a la orden de no tocar ni la barra (una vez mas, ella no pensaba hacerlo) ni el refrigerador, si tenía hambre ella podía (entiéndase "debía") comer la comida de su dieta la cual venia en las maletas.

No ase falta decir que Connie tenía cero felicidades por eso, salió hacia el balcón, se puso un abrigo pues no solo era ya de noche sino que a esa altura hacia mucho frio.

Vio a la ciudad cubierta por el oscuro manto de la noche e iluminada con su propia luz, ya fuera de día o de noche, ciudad imperio era hermosa.

De repente comenzó a escuchar algo, y ese algo provenía justo del balcón vecino, o más específicamente, el apartamento de alado.

 _Cuando las estrellas vuelvan a brillar  
Cuando haya camino, si regresas a tu hogar  
Cuenta lo aprendido, diles la verdad  
Explícales que al cielo es imposible dominar_

Era música, una canción que sin duda había oído antes, aunque la voces de los cantantes era lo más llamaba la atención por lo extremadamente familiar que se escuchaban.

 _Diles que has vivido otra realidad  
Que era una locura de esperanza y libertad  
Donde tus demonios salen a actuar  
Donde una mano amiga sabes que te sostendrá_

Se dio cuenta que había un puente de luz plegable que unía los balcones, lo uso para llega al otro lado y ver quien estaba con este concierto en vivo, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que no solo podía fácilmente escuchar la canción, sino que además entrar.

 _Y si vuelve el olvido y con él el dolor  
Date solo un momento recupera el honor  
Para todas tus penas hay una solución  
Canta mi canción_

Una vez vio quien tenía este concierto encendido, lo agrego a la lista de sorpresas de hoy.

 _Alza tus brazos, únete  
Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies  
Vuela muy alto y suéltate  
Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer_

Tocando sus instrumentos con una gran pasión y cantando con el corazón estaban Nora y su padre Greg Universe, demostrando una maestría impecable y un talento colosal.

 _Dime si has llorado lágrimas de mar  
Si has sudado penas del que quiere abandonar  
Dime si has huido antes de saltar  
Para tomar impulso es necesario un paso atrás_

 _Y si el miedo aconseja cambio de dirección  
Tómate todo el tiempo, escucha tu corazón  
Si enlazamos las manos las estrellas verán  
Lo fácil que es volar_

 _Alza tus brazos, únete  
Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies  
Vuela muy alto y suéltate  
¡Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer!_

 _Podrán todas las flores arrancar  
Pero a la primavera nunca la podrán matar  
¡Sé la flor más fuerte del jardín!  
¡No habrá quien te arranque jamás de mí!_

Era una muy hermosa canción, Connie comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la misma.

 _Alza tus brazos, únete  
Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies  
Vuela muy alto y suéltate  
Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer_

 _Alza tus brazos, únete  
Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies  
Vuela muy alto y suéltate  
¡Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer!_

Connie ahora había podido reconocerlo mejor, él era Mr. Universe, uno de los solistas más grandes y famosos de Corona, una figura pública y una celebridad.

"¡eso fue increíble Mr. Universe!" exclamo Connie con gran entusiasmo mientras aplaudía energéticamente una vez terminada la canción.

"¡AAAH!" Gritaron asustados Nora y su padre, tal parece que estaban tan concentrados tocando que no se dieron cuenta de ella.

"¿Connie? ¡Connie!" Nora, una vez que se recuperó del susto, pudo reconocerla.

"¡si eres esa chica!, pero… ¿Cómo entraste?"

Fue justo en ese momento que Connie se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, había desobedecido a su madre y la peor parte es que se metió sin permiso a un apartamento ajeno.

"¡lo siento! ¡es que hoy la música! ¡no era mi intención! ¡no se lo diga a mi madre!"

El pánico por lo que hizo se apodero de todo su ser, desde sus zapatos hasta sus palabras que salían sin control.

Greg y Nora lograron calmarla para poder entablar una conversación mejor con ella.

"descuida no estás en problemas y no estoy enojado, pero para la próxima mejor toca la puerta y te abriré, si no estoy en la ducha je je je" le dijo Greg a la morena.

"papa esa es demasiada información" decía Nora avergonzada pero masque todo divertida

Connie logro calmarse.

"gracias señor Universe" le dijo Connie

"de nada y puedes llamarme Greg, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" pregunto Greg mientras salía al balcón seguido de Nora y Connie y veía el puente de luz sólida.

"qué raro, creí que estaba apagado" decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con confusión Greg.

"yo no lo encendí, no sé cómo" dijo Connie intentando dar algo de luz al asunto.

"yo tampoco papa, aunque de haber sabido que Connie era nuestra vecina lo habría hecho."

"les creo a ambas, además que se necesita que se enciendan ambos interruptores a cada lado para que se active, así si un vecino no quiere visitas inesperada no las recibe, o al menos debería funcionar así, debe de tener una falla."

Connie vio hacia los lados en las paredes fuera del balcón y por encima de sus cabezas, no veía nada fuera de lo común, pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo más.

Luego de revisar el interruptor del puente se volvió hacia las niñas.

"no puedo creer que seas Mr., Universe, usted es una estrella" dijo Connie recordando con quien estaba

Greg sonrió y decidió hacer una propuesta

"¿qué les parece si nos conocemos mejor mientras comemos unas hamburguesa?"

"¡si! " exclamo Nora con entusiasmo.

Por su lado Connie estaba más recia, ya que era la primera vez que la invitaban a… cualquier cosa en realidad.

"yo…" iba a decirle que no podía, pero al ver la ilusionada cara de Nora no pudo negarse.

"yo… si, si quiero" dijo finalmente a la vez que veía a Nora correr con entusiasmo a la cocina y sacar una docena de hamburguesas de la nevera para meterlas en al microondas todas a la vez de forma desordenada, por lo que Greg decidió ayudarla.

" _además, las hamburguesas suenan mejor que sopa de verduras sin sal, gluten, grasa y altas en soya."_ Connie pensó, decidió ver en que ayudaba.

Ya pasado un rato Greg, Nora y su "invitada de honor", como Nora insistió en llamar a Connie, estaban comiendo y conversando, pera Connie ha sido la mejor comida que había tenido desde que podía recordar y no solo porque las hamburguesas eran deliciosas, sino que además por lo divertidos que eran Nora y su padre.

"¿así que viven de Ciudad Playa? Y díganme ¿Cómo es?" pregunto Connie

"es una ciudad hermosa, ver las puestas del sol desde la playa mientras compones una canción es de lo mejor, y la gente es de lo más agradable" le respondió Nora mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

"¿mas que ciudad imperio?"

"no mas que ciudad imperio, pero igual es encantadora, es como comparar el jazz con una orquesta sinfónica, ambos son diferentes pero encantadores a su modo único" respondió Greg

"o como comparar pizza y la hamburguesa" agrego Nora terminando la suya y agarrando otra.

"¿y a que vinieron a ciudad imperio? Si se puede saber, claro" dijo expectante la pelinegra y Greg complacido le respondió.

"supongo que no hace daño decirlo, vinimos a ver a unos familiares y unos muy grandes amigos que viven aquí"

"y uno de los dos es mi madre, adivina cual" dijo Nora ganando na risita de parte de Connie.

"no será tan difícil saberlo, pero apuesto que puedo adivinar."

En medio de la conversación de repente Connie sintió de repente… algo muy extraño, extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta principal al igual que Nora, no sabía por qué exacto, pero sabía que había alguien detrás.

"am… creo que hay alguien en la puerta" se volvió hacia Greg y Nora y esta última fue corriendo con toda velocidad y entusiasmo hacia al puerta.

"¡ya llego!" exclamo muy entusiasmada mientras abría la puerta y hablaba con la persona de atrás "¡finalmente estas aquí!, no pudiste llegar en mejor momento pues tengo una Invitada de honor, entra y conócela".

Nora persona que estaba tras la puerta por fin entro al apartamento y Connie pudo verlo mejor.

Era un chico que, al juzgar por la altura, de aparentemente la edad de Nora, tal vez mal debido a que era él era más alto que ambas, llevaba aúna camisa de manga larga de color rosa en el torso y las magas, desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, eran de color blanco, amarillo, azul y rosa, tenia una brillante estrella dorada de gran tamaño a nivel del pecho de la camisa , y dentro de esa estrella estaba el símbolo del imperio corona, estampada en negro un águila bicéfala con un diamante de color amarillo, blanco, azul y rosa, usaba jeans azules y zapatos marrones con suela color crema.

También portaba una mochila con forma de hamburguesa.

Su complexión era similar a la de Nora, su piel era un poco rosada, pelo rizado castaño oscuro, pero lo más llamativo eran el iris de sus ojos, eran un arcoíris de múltiples colores.

"Connie te presento a alguien muy especial, y ´alguien muy especial´ te presento a Connie"

Ella se acercó al nuevo invitado y le tendió la mano.

"soy Connie Maheswaran mucho gusto en conocerte"

Con una voz infantil llena de carisma y agrado él se presentó mientras estrechaba con delicadeza su mano.

"y yo soy Steven Imperius, el gusto es mío"

Connie que no creyó que habría más sorpresas se quedó impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero descarto rápidamente la idea ya no era medianamente posible, esto debía de ser una coincidencia

"¿Imperius? se parece a de la familia real." dijo Connie, ella no sabia por que, pero estar junto a el le provocaba una sensacion de paz, alivio y felicidad que jamas había sentido.

"si, eso me lo dicen mucho" dijo Steven de forma casual y tranquila.

"te senti llegar hace como una media hora ¿por que te tardaste tanto? ¿se daño el elevador?" pregunto Nora curiosa

 _"¿sentir?"_ se pregunto connie en su mente

"lo que pasa es que el Tio Val vino con migo y teniamos que resolver unas cosas" le respondio Steven mientras dejaba su mochila junto a la entrada y la cerraba.

"pues llegas justo a tiempo, estamos cenando hamburguesas, te guarde tu parte para que Nora no acabaro con todo." hablo Greg.

"¡papa yo no me habria comido su parte!, solo tenias que decirme que eran de el y ya" le reclamo nora a su padre Nora.

"¿steven que dices si nos cuentas como te a ido mientras cenamos?"

"¡me parece bien!" se entusiasmo Steven mientras se dirigía a la mesa con ellos y Connie.

~0~

 **Hola a todos mis camaradas y hermanos de la batalla y la escritura, aquí ImperialStar trayéndoles lo que será en un larguísimo tiempo el ultimo capitulo de este y mis otros fanfics.**

 **¿Por qué el ultimo? Pues por que como sabrán yo vivo en Venezuela y la cosa esta tan mal como lo estaba ucrania, cuba, la KGB y básicamente cualquier cas tocada por la corrupción y el comunismo, por lo que me a tocado emigra a otro país en búsqueda de un futuro mejor, o al menos uno donde el mañana esta garantizado, y no me esta esperando ni una casa ni un piso, voy y lo poco que tengo lo llevare en mi maleta como todos lo que pasamos pos esta misma situación.**

 **Ya tengo fija mi fecha de partida la cual es pronto, por lo que esto será lo ultimo que verán de mi en quizás meses o años, en si un largo tiempo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado a mi y a mis ideas, tanto emocional como monetariamente, y quiero saludar de forma especial y nombrar a aquellos que mas cercanos a mi han sido.**

 **MA7.**

 **MontanaHatsune**

 **BANGHG**

 **The Cowdarly Christian**

 **Yugiohfan163**

 **Jonas Nageras**

 **Jolio.**

 **A todos ustedes y a todos lo que les gustado mis obras, un sincero gracias y espero poder estabilizarme los suficientemente pronto para poder seguir trayéndoles mas capítulos.**

 **Ahora a responder cometarios.**

 **P.D: el nombre de la cancion es "Vuela Alto" de la banda de Rock llamada "Mago de Oz"**

josmardata36: yo aprecio de verdad tus consejos y créeme que son buenísimos y los tendre en cuenta, mas aun para mis obras originaes, intente seguirlos para hacer este capítulo y espero tener mas de tus consejos en el futuro

por otro lado no te preocupes, sería un crítica destructiva si solo dieras a conocer los detalles negativos y ya, cosa que no hiciste.

Jolio: se bienvenido hermano de la batalla, un universo nuevo se abre para ti.

Banghg: ¿ y quien dijo que todo fue paz y amor des de un inicio, o que tuvieron suerte, o que las gemas no salvaron la galaxia del caos?, veras lo que paso fue que **[debido a que esta parte del comentario era un spoiler hiper masivo, la realidad de desquebrajo y fue arrastrado a la disformidad, por lo que quizás no lo volveremos a ver nunca]** después de eso El Emperador les enseño alas diamantes que la guerra solo hay que hacerla en la cama y el amor donde les diera la gana.

En cuanto a los Primarcas y demás ya podrás ir notando que esta pasando exactamente.

Por cierto se me olvida decirte algo muy importante… HEREJE BLAZFEMO! Ya te he rastreado y los inquisidores vana bucarte, no trates de huir ni grites en pánico, guarda tu aliento para cuando El Emperador te juzge en la otra vida.

Ya en serio ¿Qué le viste de fascinante a el caos?

Joans Nageras: ¡sabia que hacer esa introducción si serviría! Esto demuestra que al final mi idea si funciona, un prologo para introducir a la gente que no conoce Steven Universe.


	4. interludio 1:

**Capitulo Intermedio:**

 **En el Horizonte:**

Abrió sus múltiples ojos impactado del terror, o mejor dicho, del horror que tuvo la desgracia de contemplar.

Su aspecto era el de ser humanoide, vestía una simple túnica naranja con un cinturón metálico color negro con un ojo azul del doble de tamaño de una pelota tenis donde debería haber una hebilla, tenía botas de metal negro y brazales negros también, con unos guantes metálicos de plata, de su cuello colgaba de una cadena una placa con el símbolo de un ojo multicolor hecho de luz, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco color plateado con un ojo de color verde, media un metro y medio, eso sí contar el enorme ojo flotante hecho de piedra en su espada, el cual estaba rodeado por un anillo de oro y sujeto por cuatro gruesas cadenas de plata que se envolvían en el abdomen de este ser.

Un Obsérvate Omniversal, eso es lo que era el, una criatura que fue dotado de la capacidad de ver más hayas de los límites del espacio-tiempo, un ser que era capas de ver el pasado exacto, el presente actual, todos los futuros inciertos y ,si tenia suficiente poder, predecir cuál de todos será el que ocurra, con un total de 5 ojos, dos en las palmas, uno en la frente dos por defecto y uno gigante, cada uno con múltiples funciones más allá de simplemente observar lo que paso o pasara.

A veces no le hacía falta tener un enorme poder a un Observante para visualizar el futuro, a veces eran capaces de recibir una o más visiones certeras de lo que inevitablemente esta destinado ocurrir.

Y para este observante particular, cuya visión era un horror más allá de todo lo que ya ha visualizado en el pasado, ese hecho no podía ser peor.

Rápidamente levanto su mano y uno de los ojos de su palma de abrió, era de color negro con un iris multicolor, este ojo creo una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de golf, pero una vez aparto la mano fue creciendo hasta tener el doble del tamaño de una pelota de playa.

"contesta, contesta ahora" decía aquel ser con su voz llena de desesperación.

la esfera se volvió trasparente como el cristal y una imagen empezó a formarse, eran un par de ojos que al igual que un par de estrellas brillaban intensamente con una lus de multiples colores.

" **¿qué es lo ocurre?"** Pregunto una profunda voz acompañada por un poderoso eco al otro lado.

"he tenido una nefatas visión, llena de muerte, dolor y desesperación" respondió.

" **¿una visón? ¿y que haba en ella?"** preguntó el ser al inquieto observante que parecía desmoronase en nervios, horror y angustia al tener que rememorar ese funesto momento.

"una guerra" dijo el observante, pero lo dijo de una forma tal que parecía que lo estaban estrangulando.

" **¿una guerra? Eso no es nada nuevo, siempre hay una guerra en cualquier lado de la creación así como humedad en el océano, ¿Qué tiene de especial esta?"**

Es Observante se tensó, se notaba en su lenguaje corporal que hablar de esa visión era toda una hazaña.

"señor mío esta no es una guerra como ninguna otra. Se acerca esta guerra, lo vi en mis sueños, civilizaciones enteras consumidas por las llamas de una ciega destrucción, incontables vidas ahogadas en sangre, los cadáveres de todas las deidades conocidas o por conocer, maldita o bendita sirviendo cono la alfombra interminable de un páramo infinito, universos enteros reducidos a menos que polvo… el fin de todas las cosas… No es ni siquiera una guerra es una aniquilación lo que he visto, y lo peor es que ni siquiera pude ver que causo todo esto." Termino de decir mientras caía de rodillas y con una mano en el suelo a modo de apoyo y otra en su frente, su vos al relatar lo visto por su habilidad estaba siendo aplastada por el horror y el terror absoluto.

Los ojos del ser al otro lado de la línea de comunicación estaban abiertos por la pura impresión, su observante había estado a su servicio por centenares de milenios, los horrores que el había visto a lo largo de todos esos años enloquecerían a cualquier mortal que fuera tan estúpido como para contemplarlas tan siquiera por un par segundos, y todas las había visto sin miedo o más reacción que indiferencia pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas.

Considerando todo eso, verlo tan impactado por esta visión al punto de ni siquiera poder estar de pie dice mucho del peligro y horror que se avecinan en el horizonte.

"mi señor ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" preguntó el observante con suplica en su voz, suplica por una respuesta, una solución para la pesadilla predestinada que se acercaba.

" **Sin duda tenemos que hacer algo pero no sé qué hacer, tengo algunos sospechosos que amarían la idea de crear esta "aniquilación", pero no puedo no puedo actuar aun contra ellos, no todavía. Tal parece que para solucionar cualquiera de ellos me tocara recurrir a ellos"** la entidad misteriosa dijo "ellos" con mucho disgusto.

"¿se refiere a… ?"

" **si, tendremos que recurrir a los Dioses Eternos."**

~0~

 **hola a todos, una vez más soy yo ImperialStar quien pudo darles este pequeño intermedio antes de partir, ha habido algunos imprevistos y tuve tiempo para crear esto para todos ustedes, esto ahora si será lo último que escribiré en relación a una historia por un largo tiempo.**

 **Sin mas nada que decir se despide su autor favorito.**


	5. Interludio 2: Explosivos resultados

**Interludio 2**

 **Resultados Explosivos.**

después de aquella conversación el Observante junto a su gran grupo de científicos, escolares y psíquicos a investigar mas a fondo aquella horrible visión. tal y como su señor lo había ordenado.

tener que rememorar esta horrorosa pesadilla era una proeza de talla titanica, habia que tener nervios de acero, voluntad de titanio y una cordura de adamantium para lograr ver esta pesadilla una y otra vez sin enloquecer.

si bien el Observante reunía todas esas características, era una odisea por la que no quería pasar, pero de todas formas lo haría pues así como podria tratarse de solo una mentira o ilusión , también la creación podría estar en juego. y el no arriesgaría algo tan importante.

algunas visiones eran en muchas ocasiones como un video de muy mala calidad, uno que debería de reproducirse varias veces para aumentar la calidad de la imagen así como ver cosas que la primera vez no estaban.

el Observante decidió tomarse un descanso mientras repasar todo lo ya visto, mientras mas la veces la veia mas cosas lograba descubrir, y el miedo que sentía por esta vision aumentaba y bajaba bruscamente a medida que mas a fondo se metía en esa visión.

pudo sentir como su señor regresaba a la base, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar y no fue el único que lo noto, todo sus ayudantes se miraron las caras tratando de darle una descripción a el sentimiento que los lleno a todo una ver su señor había regresado.

el Observante solo lo pudo definir como un lago lleno de agua cristalina y pura que de repente y sin explicación se volvió muy turbia.

su señor se encerró en sus aposentos y allí duro unos largos minutos, justo cuando se decidió a ir a ver a su señor algo paso.

si antes el lago tenia el agua turbia ahora se podría describir ese sentimiento como dicho lago explotando como si de una explosión nuclear se tratara, y que luego se transformó en una tempestad capas de arrancar de raíz edificios enteros.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG!"**

se oyó un grito de rabia tan descomunal que sacudió toda la base hasta su cimientos de forma violenta y hasta mucho mas allá, cosa que es mas impresionante aun teniendo en cuenta que la "base" es del tamaño de una galaxia.

se podía ver a lo lejos y salir de los aposentos, una inmensa columna de poder y energía pura de varios kilómetros de ancho salir disparada al cielo y perderse en el.

una vez el grito se acabo el terremoto causado termino. pánico de los habitantes de la base se podía escuchar tras unos largos minutos de silencio.

decidió ir a ver que paso y se teletransporto a las puertas de los aposentos de su señor.

una vez allí se encontró con otras personas esperando en la puertas. tal parece que habían llegado a todos al mismo tiempo.

una tenia una capucha azul celeste con varias cintas de color negro con runas color verdes y piel blanca.

otro parecía que había salido de un volcán, su piel era color rojo brillante, portaba una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo menos sus musculoso brazos y una espada bastarda en la espalda, su armadura y armas brillaban al rojo vivo.

y el ultimo llevaba una armadura de plata con ropajes negros, un casco en forma de cráneo y de su cuerpo emanaba una niebla oscura.

todos se miraron por un momento hasta que la de la capucha celeste hablo

"sabia que la reunión con los dioses eternos lo enloquecen...pero esto es un nuevo nivel de ira que no había visto antes"

"gracias Hexuba por ser nuestra capitana obvia, maldita sea" maldijo el ser de rojo su vos era aspera y un poco profunda. "Zeol gaño la apuesta"termino de decir miestra el ser de plata y nego se reia un poco y Hexuba solo lo ignoraba.

"luego me pagaras Furio, pero primero debemos averiguar que salio tan mal" dijo Zeol su voz era muy profunda y estabaacompañada de un eco intenso.

"me parece una buena idea" dijo el Observante y luego añadió "¿quien entra primero?, ¡yo no!" dijo rápidamente el Observante.

"¡yo no!" dijo rápidamente Furio

"¡yo no!" dijo igual de rápido Zeol

"¡yo no!" dijo Hexuba pero se dio cuenta de que era tarde, "¡maldición!, ¡monton de cobardes!"

"perdiste asi que... las damas primero" dijo de forma burlesca Furio.

Hexuba se preparaba para abrir las colosales puertas, esperando que la situación detrás de ellas se haya calmado lo suficiente como para salir ilesa.

 **fin del interludio dos.**

 _ **¿que tal camaradas? me extrañaron?, pues aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo para todos ustedes, lamente que sea tan algo corto, pero es lo mas que pude hacer.**_

 _ **lo escribí en una tablet, que no a sido utilizada desde 2011 y con muchísimos errores y fallos, el peor el teclado electrónico se desactiva a cada rato, y otro igual es que los programas se cierran de repente. a sido un infierno, pero lo pase por ustedes mi amado publico.**_

 _ **antes de que me vaya les quería avisar de que esta historia también la pueden encontrar en Wattpad, ahora ilustrada, le he puesto imágenes e ilustraciones que le han añadido un toque espectacular a mi historia y la han hecho aun mas emocionante de leer.**_

 _ **pasense por allá y digame que tal a quedado. les garantizo que vale la pena por completo. sin mas que decir se despide ImperialStar.**_

 _ **la versión en ingles estará pronto disponible.**_


	6. Chapter 6

****Capitulo 3:****

 ** **Lo Real, Lo Posible, Lo Onírico y Astral de la Vida.****

Connie estaba en u cama acostada boca arriba mirado el techo, los eventos de los últimos días, después de esa reunión no programada o esperada con sus nuevos vecinos, revoloteaban en su mente como un enjambre de luciérnagas, repitiéndose de una forma vivida una y otra vez, y cambiando mucho la perspectiva de la Connie con respecto a su estadía en Ciudad Imperio.

El trabajo de ambos padres de Connie los obligaban a viajar por largos periodos de tiempo constantemente, por lo que siempre estaba yendo y viniendo de un lugar diferente a otro con ellos.

Ahora, esto para cualquiera parecería ser una vida grandiosa y para una persona sociable un sueño hecho realidad, ir a siempre a diferentes lugares nuevos, exóticos y hermosos, conocer diferentes tipos de personas, nuevas invenciones, nuevas y distintas tradiciones y culturas, nuevos platillos, personas y demás cosas bellas y maravillosas que en el mundo y el universo tiene para ofrecer. Si, esto, para casi todo ser vivo del universo, seria una vida idílica.

Si tomas una persona de la calle al azar y te preguntas si le gustaría tener este tipo de vida, seguramente esta persona diría que si.

Pero si se preguntaras a Connie, ella podría tener una respuesta muy diferente y muy impopular, no por qué ella no sea sociable ni nada, bueno quizás sí que no era muy sociable, pero no es que no lo intente o no quisiera.

Era el hecho de que sus padres, desde que ella tiene el uso de razón, le tenían prohibido salir de la habitación del hotel, motel, residencia o cualquier lugar donde se alojarán, mientras durase su estadía casi todo el tiempo.

Podría decirse que para que Connie creía que este que seria como casi todos los viajes de antes, pero no era así exactamente, ya que siempre conservaba la astilla de la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran para mejor, una esperanza, pequeña, diminuta cual insecto, y como cualquier insecto esa La esperanza era un momento sometida al implacable y aplastante peso de la realidad, la realidad y la palabras de sus padres.

Si bien tiene una experiencia algo variada de esos viajes, es la misma manera de obtener una bebida que tanto deseas tomar, pero solo te dejaran caer en la lengua una gota minúscula y muy diluida en agua de esa bebida.

Y antes de llegar a Ciudad Imperio creyó que todo seria igual, aunque aquella diminuta astilla de esperanza esperaba que la ciudad mas famosa de todo el Supercúmulo Virgo podría cambiar poco las cosas, pero de nuevo eso fue un muy insignificante y diminuto sentimiento.

Pero durante los primeros momentos de su estadía en esta gran ciudad, la esperanza, fue cobrando vida y engrandecido, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un peso significativo.

Hasta su reunión con los Universe y Steven Paragón que cambio todo de una forma brutal, ¿de que forma? , pues hace tiempo aprendió como se origino el universo, resulta que hace tiempo el universo no era mas que un muy, muy, muy pequeño punto de energía infinita, aun mas diminuto que un átomo, pero entonces ocurrió una masiva, repentina y violenta expansión, todo en un evento al cual se le llamo "Big Bang". pues bien algo idéntico paso su esperanza por un futuro mejor, tras haber conocido a Greg, Nora y Steven paso de solo ser una ilusión hasta algo que se puede divisar y hasta tocar. por primera vez sentía lo hermoso que era tener amigos, era algo tan maravilloso el estar con alguien tan energético y vivaz como Nora, alguien tan apacible y carismático como el señor Universe, y era aun mas maravilloso mas aun cuando pensaba en Steven.

El chico de cabellos negro y mirada multicolor la hacia sonrojarse de solo pensar en el, era un joven muy alegre, calmado, cándido, carismático y muy, pero muy lindo, tanto en su físico como su forma de actuar, una persona tan agradable que era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa hasta a una piedra, estando a su lado se sentía tan calmada, tan viva y feliz.

Y con Nora no se quedaba muy atrás, de hecho con ella pasaba algo muy similar. Quizás se deba a que la conoció primero que a Steven.

Decidió mantener ese evento en secreto, su madre no le había agradado para nada los Universe la primera vez que se encontraron, y Connie sabia al perfección que su madre no le agradaría ni un ápice la idea de que su hija, quien previamente le dijo que no podía salir de un apartamento y menos meterse en otro que no era suyo, no solo haya desobedecido esas ordenes, sino que encima con personas que desde el primer momento no le agradaron a ella. pero fue fue gracias a aquella reunión con ellos que su perspectiva sobre su futura vida aquí era mucho mejor de lo que jamas imagino, una visión un futuro que ya se ve, se puede hasta tocar, soplando con vientos nuevos.

dirigió su mirada a su reloj, ya era muy tarde, pero se perdió demasiado en su propios pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 2 horas completas.

Connie acomodo mejor la almohada y cerro sus ojos entregándose de lleno a la inconsciencia, lo ultimo que vio antes de que sus parpados se cerraran fue el techo de su habitación.

Y así se dejo caer en la inconsciencia.

.

..

...

Y de repente tan rápido como los cerro abrió de nuevo sus ojos, no sabia como, no sabia por que, pero había... algo. no era bueno, no era malo... solo se sentía muy fuera de lugar.

Se levanto de la cama y visualizo todo a su alrededor, no vio nada fuera de lugar, por lo que tomo la decisión de levantarse de la cama ay abrir la puerta hacia sala de estar, y fue hay con tan solo tocar el pomo de la puerta que lo sintió, sintió que si abría la puerta algo pasaría, el sentimiento la abrumaba de forma extremadamente intensa, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y sentía que se quedaría sorda al escucharlo latir una y otra vez, giro la perilla y entonces ella vio...

...Nada, absolutamente nada, no vio nada fuera de lo común, la sala estaba en un total y pacifico silencio.

Miro la sala en su totalidad, los muebles seguían en su sitio, el televisor y todo electrónico que no fuera de seguridad estaba apagado y la mismo tejido del universo y el espacio se derramaba a través de todo el lugar desde su balcón. Connie no vio nada fuera de lo común y se vuelta para volver a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama y dormir como se debería antes de que su madre la atrape despierta tan tarde.

-Espera.. ¿¡que!?- dijo la pelinegra dándose cuenta y, volteando tan rápidamente que casi pudo romperse el cuello, ve mejor el panorama.

Era todo un muy fascinante e irreal espectáculo: los planetas, estrellas y galaxias o se desparramaban como agua por el techo, piso y paredes de la sala, o flotando por aquí o por allá como globos de helio de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños.

No dijo nada, no hallaba palabras que decir ante semejante evento que se desarrollaba frete a ella.

De repente se dispuso a caminar hacia aquel evento en cuestión, tenia que ver que lo causaba y si podía pararlo, así que camino y se adentro hacia el epicentro del evento.

Llego primero al balcón y siguió caminando mas haya de el, cuando llego al borde dudo un momento, pero cuando puso un pie fuera de el se sentía como caminar sobre un piso invisible, la ciudad bajo ella era muy brillante y hermosa, pero no tenia tiempo para distraerse con ella, tenia que solucionar esto ahora.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando pero sabia que ya había pasado varias horas y se sentía ya algo cansada, no supo cuanto tiempo no hacia donde se dirigía, pero vio que había llegado una especie de extraño y muy hermoso arco colosal, hecho de roca, metal y otros materiales que no reconocía, con múltiples gemas incrustadas en el, con escritos tallados en su superficie , recorriendo diferentes partes de todo el arco, en un idioma que no reconocía pero le recordaba un poco al extinto árabe por el aspecto de la letra, pero muchísimo mas hermoso, vio que había algo mas allá del arco como un túnel con una luz brillante al final de la misma, por lo que intento pasar a través del arco, pero a la primera sintió como si una fina membrana hecha de goma y totalmente trasparente se lo impedía, ella no lo noto pero cuando intento pasar el escrito de la puesta se ilumino cuando intento pasar.

Pero a Connie esto no la detuvo, decidió intentarlo una segunda vez y al igual que la primera vez la membrana no le permitió entrar, sol oque esta vez dicha barrera se estiraba cada vez mas y mas al a vez que las escrituras en la puerta se iluminaban mas y mas intensamente. y de repente Connie sintió y observo como la membrana se rompió por completo, al vez que se escuchaba un sonido muy fuerte y muy parecido al de una bombilla explotando. Connie vio hacia todas parte para saber de donde vino ese ruido, pero al no ver nada siguió su camino y se adentro hacia túnel.

Cuando salio del túnel lo que vio la cautivo, había un muy hermoso valle con verdes y grandes extensiones de pastosa tierra que se extendía hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista y mas allá, un cielo azul con blancas y esponjosas nebulosas multicolor, un lago muy hermoso lleno en su borde y su centro de hermosas plantas y de rocas y cristales de varias forma tamaños y colores, las rocas tenían símbolos y y lineas de diferentes forma y tamaños, los cuales parpadea van con una luz azul celeste, el agua de ese lago parecía no solo ser mas limpia y pura de lo que jamas vio, sino que también parecía brillan con una luz propia que se alternaba entre azul zafiro y plata, mientras que se podía divisar que bajo su superficie habían siluetas de criaturas de todos los tamaños y colores y luces blancas como destellos danzando el la profundidad, siendo totalmente imposibles de identificar para Connie desde la distancia, quizás llamarlo lago no era lo correcto ya que era tan inmenso como un océano.

Al otro lado también había un lago, pero este lago la sorprendió aun mas que el otro ya que este era un lago hecho de lava, el magma hirviendo brillaba de forma tan intensa como la superficie del sol, a lo lejos grandes y enormes pilares de fuego se elevaban al cielo y se perdían en la grises nubes. lo que mas llamaba la atención era que había roca y enormes trozos de metal al rojo vivo con símbolos rojos, también llamaba la atención el hacho de que a pesar de ser un lago de lava hirviendo no solo no sentía el típico calor derretidor de volcan, sino que el pasto en el borde del lago no estaba ni quemado o marchito, tan siquiera menos verde.

Connie aparto la vista un momento y diviso a lo lejos muchas cosas, dependiendo de donde miraba podía divisar diferentes escenarios y áreas, como un enorme bosque sacado de un mundo de fantasía con arboles con corteza de roca con hojas de cristal, una montaña en forma de árbol gigantesco y muchos otros mas. el cielo el la gran mayoría era el cosmos en todo su mas grande y bello esplendor.

a lo lejos logro también detectar con su visión una gigantesca y enorme estructura, un enorme palacio casi tan grande como el propio palacio imperial, aunque este era tan brillante que sus paredes parecían estar a rojo vivo, pero en muchos colores distintos, ademas que parecía no tener fin.

"bueno, pero mira nada mas ¿como llegaste tu aquí?" Connie oyó una vos profunda y espectral a su alrededor acompañada por un poderoso eco, miro a su alrededor buscando al responsable pero no lo hallo por ningún lado.

Hasta que sintió que algo se movía debajo de sus pies, como cuando estas parado sobre una alfombra y alguien la hala, vio que su propia sombra se deformaba y de ella salia un humo negro con una iluminación purpura, de ella salio un ser que a Connie se le hacia extremadamente difícil describir su aspecto.

Su apariencia era una mezcla de un manto real muy esponjado, una capa roja hecha jirones, el cráneo de un cuervo, una corona y un millar de cuchillas, picos, agujas y espinas, posee cuatro brazos largo y muy delgados, casi esqueléticos, hechos de acero que terminan en unas manos cuyos dedos son una cuchillas muy delgadas, muy largas, de casi medio metro cada uno, y muy afiladas a simple vista las cuales estaban llenas de una energía purpura y crepitaban en poder, tenia una corona puesta sobre una cabeza de pájaro con cuatro ojos color rojo, ademas de no tenia piernas, solo una enorme cola de varios metros que terminaba el lo que paresia una cruza entre un aguijón y una pinza, dándole el aspecto de una especie de lamias.

"pero que espécimen tan inusual tenemos aquí, ¿de donde vienes?"

La chica no respondió ala pregunta, esta de mas decir que Connie esta demasiado aterrada con la apariencia y aparición de este ser el cual no solo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no solo era tan grande que ella apenas si le llegaba ala cintura, sino por que también estaba demasiado cerca y la apariencia de este ser, lleno de tantos picos, cuchillas y demás, parecía que sin tan siquiera quererlo podría despedazar la a ella por completo con un simple movimiento.

Durante unos largos y tortuosos minutos para la chica nadie hablo, el ser esperaba pacientemente una repuesta mientras se movía un poco de un lado a otro analizandola con la mirada y la chica no respondía debido a que estaba congelada por el miedo, mas por que cada vez que el ser en cuestión se movía se oía el metal que compone su cuerpo hacer unos pequeños clicks.

"¿quien es ella Krayedge?" pregunto otra voz, esta era mas suave pero sonaba muy poderosa y femenina.

Connie y la criatura, que al parecer se llamaba Krayedge, dirigieron su vista al origen de dicha vos y ahí vieron a su dueño, era un montículo de tierra el cual se movía y empezaba a elevarse del suelo y tomar forma, para cuando termino mostró la verdadera forma de el dueño de la voz.

su forma era la de una mujer hecha de los mismo elementos que componen la tierra, su cabeza y torso superior estaban hechos de un blanco marfil, su cabeza tenia una corona de cuernos hechos de marfil, 6 en total, a cada lado de su cráneo, con un muy hermoso cabello cuyas hebras eran oro de verdad, en su frente había una esmeralda ovalada que ocupaba mas de la mitad de su frete, ojos verde como un par de esmeraldas, el resto de su cuerpo también estaba hecho de roca y segmentado, en lugar de tener un abdomen tenia una esfera de cristal color verde, su piernas y brazos hechos de roca negra, y los dedos de su brazos estaban hechos de lo que parecía ser amatistas que brillaban con luz propia, ademas de que tenia no solo un par de banderas con los símbolos de el imperio corona mas importantes, las cuales estaban unidas a sus antebrazos con anillos de oro puro. y ademas de eso también tenia un poco de vegetación recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

"no lo se Galigea, no lo se y no me a querido responder" dijo Krayedge.

"es por que tu aspecto la mata del miedo Kray" dijo otra voz poderosa y celestial, los cuatro se quedaron mirando a su dueño recién llegado y vieron que solo se puede describir como un ángel guerrero guerrero gigante acompañado de otro mas pequeño, con una armadura dorada, portando una espada enorme prendida en fuego, tenia una enorme estatura, como unos 2 metros y medio, y cuatro alas blancas, en lo que respecta a el pequeño, el gigante tenia 3 no tenia ningún arma ala vista, aunque con ese tamaño y esa imponencia no la necesitaba, por lo que Connie sabia de las criaturas mitológicas y lo poco que recordaba sobre las religiones antiguas, un ángel que tiene múltiples alas es un Arcángel.

El Arcangel, mas pequeño tenia a su derecha y a su izquierda lo que aparentaban ser unos robots o unos caballeros de su misma altura, uno con una armadura dorada pura y un martillo, el otro tenia una armadura negra mas grande y una espada, ambos poseían un escudo de gran grosor, y parecían tener alas tambien, solo que a diferencia del el Arcángel, la de ellos no estaban hechas de pluma sino de el metal que compone sus armaduras, y eran mas delgadas y pequeñas.

el arcangel la miro fijamente unos instantes, Connie se sentía intimidada por su analitica mirada y su imponente forma, de hecho se sentía igual con todos estos seres que la rodeaban, el ángel entonces hablo, la señalo con el dedo y le dijo.

"chiquilla tu no deberias estar aqui, ¿como fue que entraste a este lugar? " pregunto el ángel, pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta o tan siquiera Connie pudiera darla llego alguien mas.

Era enorme dragón, mas alto y ancho que un edificio de 6 plantas, de color blanco con espinas de cristal azul cielo que brotaban de su cuerpo y un par de alas blancas enormes, a su lado volando junto a el y aterrizando estaba un águila de casi su mismas medidas vestida con una armadura y cubierta de un brillo celestial. ambas criaturas se veía un tanto agitadas.

Pero ademas de ellos, la pelinegra pudo darse cuenta, que muchísimos otros seres de diferentes forma, tamaño, colores y aspectos, cada uno igual o mas fantástico que el anterior, se había reunido alrededor suyo todos y cana uno de ellos emanaban un aura de poder gigantesco.

"Hudrakan, Altia ¿nuestras suposiciones fueron correctas?" pregunto el Arcángel mas grande a las dos criaturas, a lo que el dragón fue el primero en responder con una voz profunda y reverberante, ala vez que poderosa.

"si Valian, tus suposiciones eran correctas, la barrera quedo por completo destruida" esto trajo una marea de murmullos.

"el daño en cuestión fue masivo, tomara un enorme esfuerzo repararla, hasta el propio arco esa todo agrietado, roto y resquebrajado, quedo en un estado casi irreparable" hablo el águila con una voz suave, profunda y sabia llena de asombro, lo que trajo una marea mas intensa de susurros y jadeos de los oyentes a su alrededor.

Connie todavía seguía sin poder hablar ante la irreal situación en la que estaba metida, ¿que eran estos seres? ¿de que hablaban? y la mas importante ¿como se metió en esta situación?.

no tenia ninguna idea, pero esperaba que alguno de ellos le diera una respuesta pronto, aunque por lo que parecía no estaba segura de recibirla, ahora que se daba cuanta ella se encontraba en el centro exacto de atención, atención de parte de seres que en apariencia y sentimiento eran extremadamente fuertes, y recibiendo una mirada de parte de ellos que no le decían si había hecho algo bueno o malo, pero que sea lo que hizo fue grande.

"¿quienes son todos ustedes?" finalmente pregunto Connie.

"hasta que por fin hablas" dijo el llamado Krayedge.

"en realidad esa pregunta te la deberíamos de hacer nosotros a ti pequeña" dijo dijo Galigea.

"si, Gali tiene razón, has causado un gran lío aquí" dijo el arcángel mas pequeño.

"¿lio?, no entiendo de que me hablan" refuto confundida la pelinegra.

"ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que has hecho, eres sin duda fascinante niña" dijo el Arcángel.

Connie iba responder pero sintió algo muy extraño, su visión se volvió intermitente, los que la estaban observaron se dieron cuente que comenzaba desaparecer y reaparecer rápidamente, como si fuera una imagen con interferencias.

"parece que nuestro tiempo se acabo por ahora, pero ten por seguro que nos veremos otra vez" hablo finalmente el arcangel gigante.

Ella quería responder pero sintió como si fuera elevada del aire y lanzada lejos, pasando entre algunos de los seres, ella intento agarrarse de algo, por lo que sin querer termino arrancando una de las hebra de oro de la llamada Galilea, se izo un corte pequeño en la mano con una de las cuchillas de Krayedge y una de las plumas de una de las alas de uno de los arcángeles.

Se dio cuenta que se elevaba a una velocidad cada vez mayor, y en un momento dado vio que se acercaba a una velocidad enorme hacia un tecgo o muro, no le dio tiempo de gritar antes de estrellarse de lleno contra el, asi que cerro los ojos y se preparo para el inminente impacto.

...

Connie abrió violentamente sus ojos y se levanto muy agitada, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuanta que estaba en su cama, todo estaba com antes, tal parece que todo se trataba de un sueño muy extraño.

Oyó la alarma que estaba a su lado y la apago, dio un bostezo y se preparo para levantarse de la cama.

Pero cuando se fue a levantar sintió una pequeña y molesta punzada de dolor en la mano izquierda, miro su mano y se dio cuenta que tenia una cortada pequeña, ella se extraño y su mente se paraliza durante un instante, por un momento tuvo una idea loca, pero rápidamente la descarto, seguramente se movió estando dormida y sin quererlo se corto con algo en la cama o cerca de ella.

Se levanto de su cama y saco una curita que tenia en uno de los gabinete en su mesita de noche y se la puso, luego se dispuso a acomodar su cama para encontrar aquel objeto cortante y hay fue donde se quedo de piedra.

Aquel pensamiento, previamente descartado, había regresado tras ver un par de objeto demás de inusuales en su cama.

Eran una Pluma blanca y un trozo largo de un hilo de oro.

Aquello no podía ser mas que un sueño.

.

..

...

¿verdad?.

 ** **Fin del capitulo****

 ** **-0+0+0+0+0+0-****

 _ **hola gente! ha pasado un tiempo, pero de momento no me voy a alargar explicando nada ni diciendo nada por que no tengo tiempo, pero no me iré sin antes agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia, por seguirla y guardarla en favoritos.**_

 _ **pero quiero agradecerle a un mas a todos aquellos que comentan y me dan su opinión al respecto, ustedes son los mejores por ayudarme con sus opiniones a mejorar mi trabajo.**_

 _ **me despido por ahora y espero verlos nuevamente.**_


End file.
